


PENTAGON ONE-SHOT SMUT COLLECTION

by Magem10



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magem10/pseuds/Magem10
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Reader, Jung Wooseok/Reader, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Reader, Ko Shinwon/Reader, Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Reader, Yan An/Reader, Yang Hongseok/Reader, Yeo Changgu | Yeo One/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. LEE HUITAEK/HUI - STAY FOR TONIGHT -M

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD!  
AUTHOR’S NOTE: I hope you like my scenario for Hui leadernim in my first Pentagon one-shot smut collection! Thanks! :)

Hui and Shinwon were in a convenience store and while they are buying their food, Hui noticed a woman and he saw that she is their fan and just smiled at her but the woman didn’t recognize them because Hui and Shinwon have a face mask on and a hoodie. Then the woman left the convenience store.

“Shinwon, did you see the woman that she has a key chain of me?” Hui asked and smiled at him and Shinwon slightly laughed at him.

“Yup! I also noticed that. But it seems she didn’t recognize us. So, what’s your plan?” Shinwon said.

“Let’s follow her!” Hui said.

“What? Follow her? Why?” Shinwon asked.

“I am just curious about her. Don’t worry we can just follow her for a few minutes and then we will be going home.” Hui said.

“Ok! Let’s just be quick and probably the members are waiting for us.” Shinwon said and Hui nodded. As they went outside the convenience store, they saw the woman was walking away and they followed her quietly. But then they noticed that someone is following her and the woman also noticed it and she started to walk fast as she can.

"Shinwon we should find a way how to save her," Hui said.

"Wait! I have an idea, Hui! Follow me!" Shinwon said and Hui followed him. They decided to walk faster and as they walk ahead to the stalker, they suddenly walked back and approached the stalker and they pretended to ask directions to the man.

Then the woman noticed that the stalker was already cornered by two men and she just walked away. Then the stalker got frustrated because of Shinwon's idea to stop him from following the woman and when they left the stalker…

“We did a great job Hui!” Shinwon said.

"Thanks to you, Shinwon that you have a quick mind," Hui said.

“No problem Hui! So, are we going home now?” Shinwon asked.

“Nope! I want to talk to the woman that we saved to ensure that she was alright.” Hui said.

"I thought we will just follow her and go home? Are you interested in her?" Shinwon asked.

“I think so Shinwon. I really want to talk to her since she is also our fan.” Hui said.

“Oh well! Fine! Let’s go and she is getting far now.” Shinwon said. Then both of them ran and approached her and the woman was shocked.  
“What do you want from me?” the woman asked as she was really terrified at them and…

"Wait! Don't be scared of us. We are not stalkers." Hui said.

“He’s right! We will not do anything bad to you. Calm down.” Shinwon said.

“Umm… if you two are really not stalkers, can you at least remove your hoods? It makes me think you two are really stalkers” the woman said. Then both of them removed their hoods from their heads and she was shocked because she recognized them right away and they noticed her reaction.

"It seems you already recognized us," Shinwon said and smiled at her.

“Of course! Hui and Shinwon of Pentagon! OMG!” the woman said and smiled at them.

“That’s great to hear! By the way, what’s your name?” Hui asked and smiled at her.

“ I am Y/N! I am also a universe! Nice to meet you the two of you!” Y/N said.

“Nice to meet you Y/N!” Shinwon said and smiled at her and she smiled back.

“Nice to meet you too Y/N! To be honest, we already know that you are also a universe because we saw you that you have a key chain of me and we already saw you in the convenience store earlier.” Hui said and smiled at her.

“OMG! Hui is really handsome and cute!” Y/N thought and smiled back.

“By the way, why did you approach me?” Y/N asked.

"We just want to know if you were alright," Shinwon said.

“Huh? What do you mean? I am alright!” Y/N said.

"We saw that you were being followed by a stalker and we saved you," Hui said.

“OMG! Thank you very much! You mean you two were the ones who were talking to the stalker awhile ago?” Y/N asked.

“Yup! I am glad that we able to stop the stalker to follow you.”Hui said.

"Thank you very much again for saving me and I really have to go and it's getting late and my house is still far and I still have to ride a bus," Y/N said.

“How many hours it will take you to your home?” Shinwon asked.

“About for two hours.” Y/N said then Hui and Shinwon were shocked.

"I think you should stay with us for tonight and it's dangerous for you to go home at this hour," Hui said and Y/N was shocked at his suggestion.

"What? No thanks, Hui! Probably the other members will be shocked when you let me sleep in your dorm." Y/N said.

“Y/N it’s okay! Since Hui is right that it’s dangerous for you to go home alone.” Shinwon said and smiled at her.

“Please! We insist Y/N! We know that you are a good fan and we can let you stay for tonight just for you to be safe.” Hui said and Y/N blushed.

“Gosh! I can’t believe that they are letting me stay in their dorm. But it’s not a bad idea though.” Y/N thought.

“OK! I will stay in your dorm for tonight.” Y/N said and smiled at them.

“That’s great! Let’s go! Probably the members are now waiting for us.” Hui said and as all of them went to their dorm…

“OMG! I still can’t believe that I will be able to get inside Pentagon’s dorm!” Y/N thought. As soon as they went inside their dorm, the other members approached Hui and Shinwon but when Y/N entered, the members were frozen at their position and looked at her and Y/N blushed and tried to smile at them.

"Hui, we didn't expect that you will bring a girl in our dorm," Hongseok said and the other members laughed.

"Wait! Don't get the wrong idea, guys! We saved her from a stalker and I will let her stay just for tonight because her house is too far." Hui said.

“Oh! Ok! We now understand Hui! Don’t worry we can let her stay here tonight.” Kino said and smiled at Y/N and she blushed again.

“By the way, can you introduce yourself to us?” Yeo One asked and smiled at her.

“OMG! They are damn fine men!” Y/N thought.

“I am Y/N. I am also a universe but don’t worry I will not do anything bad to all of you. I am your good fan,” Y/N said and smiled at them.

”Wow! Nice to meet you Y/N! Welcome to our dorm!” Wooseok said and smiled brightly at her.

“Thank you for letting me stay in your dorm tonight. This is just unexpected for me.” Y/N said and smiled again.

“No problem Y/N! We were just also shocked because it’s our first time to meet our fan here in our dorm.” Yuto said.

“Yuto is right! But don’t worry you are welcome here.” Hongseok said and winked at her.

“But Hui, where will Y/N sleep?” Yeo One asked.

"Oh! You're right! Wait! I will just volunteer to let you sleep in my bed and I will just sleep on the sofa. Since I am the one who let you sleep here for tonight." Hui said.

"Huh? It's okay for me If I will sleep on the sofa." Y/N said and smiled at him.

“It’s not okay Y/N! Just sleep in my bed, ok?” Hui said and looked at Y/N.

"No! It's really ok Hui! Also, I will not be comfortable if you will be the one who will sleep on the sofa." Y/N said and as they continued to argue…

"You know Hui and Y/N, to stop your argument you two should just sleep in the bed," Hongseok said and suddenly they stopped talking and both of them looked at each other.

“That’s a great idea Hongseok! Y/N can just sleep beside Hui. So, there will be no problem.” Kino said.

“Hui! It’s ok for us if you two will be sleeping in the same bed. It seems Y/N is comfortable with it, right?” Shinwon said and smiled at her and she was shocked and Hui looked at her.  
”Y/N are you going to be comfortable with it?” Hui asked.

“It’s ok! I don’t mind. What about you?” Y/N asked.

"Well, if you are comfortable with their idea, then it will be just alright for me too," Hui said and smiled at her and Y/N blushed at his words.

“We should go to sleep now! Good night Y/N!” Hongseok said.

“Good night to all of you!” Y/N said and smiled at them. Then the rest of the members went to sleep and as for Y/N who is sleeping beside Hui…

“Good night Y/N!” Hui said and smiled at her.

“Good night Hui! Thanks again for saving me tonight from the stalker.” Y/N said.

"No problem Y/N!" Hui said. But as time goes by, it was already 1 am but Hui and Y/N can't sleep.

“Y/N, are you asleep?” Hui asked.

“Nope! I can’t sleep!” Y/N said.

“Me too! But I am not that bothering you, right?” Hui asked.

“Yup! It was just my first time to sleep beside a man. That’s all.” Y/N said and Hui decided to face her and she was kinda surprised at his action because their faces are close to each other.

“Don’t worry It’s my first time also to sleep beside a woman. But it’s ok.” Hui said and both of them smiled at each other. But Hui stared at Y/N and she blushed the way he stares at her.

“Y/N is really beautiful this up-close and her lips were inviting too.” Hui thought.

“I am sorry to say this Y/N. But I think I will not be able to control myself.” Hui said and Y/N was confused at his words.

“ What are you----” Y/N was cut-off when Hui kissed her passionately and Y/N was shocked at his action but she just responded to the kiss then Hui’s hands went to her clothed breast and she can feel Hui’s hard-on that made her moan and Hui had a chance to slip his tongue to her and dominate her mouth. While they are making-out, Hui went above her and they suddenly stopped kissing and looked at each other.

“Y/N are you willing to give yourself to me?” Hui asked as he looked at Y/N with lust in his eyes.

“Shit! Are you kidding me? I didn’t expect the night will end up like this!” Y/N thought.

“Yes! I am willing to give myself to you, Hui.” Y/N said and looked at him and slightly blushed and then Hui leaned to her neck.

“Ok! But remember we shouldn’t be too loud, since someone is with us here in the room.” Hui said.

"Don't worry I will remember that." Y/N said. Then both of them helped each other to remove their clothes. When they are already finished removing it, Y/N was amazed at his built, and Hui noticed it.

“You like what you see Y/N?” Hui asked and smirked at her and Y/N gulped. Then Hui kissed her neck and her jawline as he licks and sucks that made a hickey on it and also, that made Y/N moan softly his name and her hands went on his back then his kisses went to her breast as he also sucks and licks her nipples.

“Ah! Hui!” Y/N moaned.

“So, sensitive. I love that!” Hui said and smirked at her. Then he decided to put one of his hands into her core and suddenly inserted two fingers to her that made Y/N bite a pillow to avoid moaning loudly and Hui saw it.

"Good girl Y/N!" Hui said as he smirked at her and he thrust his fingers to her at a fast pace that made her grip Hui's biceps and he had a chance to make eye contact with her while he was still thrusting his fingers at her.

"You are taking my fingers well, baby!" Hui said and licked his lips. As he just continued to thrust his fingers, Y/N arched her back from the intense pleasure and without a warning, she cum in Hui's fingers. Then he licked his fingers and seductively stared at her.

“Oh shit! That’s really sexy!” Y/N thought.

“You taste so good Y/N!” Hui said and he kissed her as she taste herself from his tongue and they suddenly stopped the kiss.

“Y/N, you really want this?” Hui asked.

“Yes! I want you so bad Hui!” Y/N said and Hui smirked at her and he put a condom in his cock.

“Be ready for me Y/N! I love you!” Hui said and Y/N was shocked at his sudden confession.

"Did he just tell me that he loves me? Does my bias love me? For real?" Y/N thought. But her thoughts were cut-off when Hui inserted his cock into her slowly to her and when Y/N was about to scream, he kissed her to refrain Y/N from screaming and when he knows that Y/N felt pain after he kissed her lips he tries to distract her from it by kissing her neck and suck her breast.

"Don't worry Y/N, you will feel so good later," Hui said and Y/N nodded. As Hui already inserted his full cock into her, he waited for her to adjust to his size, and in a few seconds, Y/N already adjusted to him.

"Hui you can move now!" Y/N said and Hui started to thrust at a fast pace and she decided to hug his back and dig her nails into it.

“Ah! You’re so tight Y/N!” Hui said and he decided to thrust at a hard and rough pace that made Y/N arched her back and bite Hui’s back to avoid loud noises.

"Fuck! Yes, Y/N! I like your pussy so much!" Hui said and while he was still at a stable pace, he kissed her passionately, and suddenly, when they pulled out from the kiss, they looked at each other and…

“Y/N! are you going to cum?” Hui asked.

“Yes! I will cum if you keep hitting right there! Ah!” Y/N said and Hui smirked.

"As you wish Y/N! You can cum anytime." Hui said as he still thrust at a stable pace and in a few minutes, both of them cum, and Hui disposed the condom and laid beside Y/N.

“So, how’s the experience sleeping with me Y/N?” Hui asked and smiled at her and she blushed.

"It was the wildest experience I ever had." Y/N said and both of them laughed.

“To be honest, I had love at first sight to you Y/N. when I saw you in the convenience store.”Hui said and Y/N was shocked at his revelation.

“Are you serious Hui?” Y/N asked.

“Of course I am! I love you Y/N!” Hui said as he smiled at her and he kissed her lips quickly and she blushed.

“I love you too Hui!” Y/N said and smiled back.

“You two are really cheesy! Just go back to sleep and also, don’t worry I will not tell the other members what you two did something this night.” Shinwon said and both of them were shocked.

“We’re sorry Shinwon! I really hope you will keep this as a secret.” Hui said.

“No worries Hui! Let’s just sleep.” Shinwon said and Hui nodded.

“I am sorry Y/N. I thought we are not that loud but it seems it’s my fault too haha!” Hui said.

“It’s ok Hui! Good night and I love you!” Y/N said.

“OK! Good night and I love you too so much Y/N!” Hui said and both of them hugged each other as they went to sleep.

끝 THE END  
Thank you for reading my one-shot smut fan fiction of Pentagon’s Hui!  
Stay tuned for the next member! :)  
고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


	2. Yang Hongseok - Love Rain

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD! 

AUTHOR’S NOTE: Hongseok is my third bias in Pentagon and I hope you don’t get me wrong because to be honest, when I am writing this scenario of him, my body is really heating up since I know he has a sexy upper body and he became a model for Men’s health. But I hope you like my scenario for hottie Hongseok! Thanks! :)

Y/N is working in the office and while she is focused on the job, suddenly someone disturbed her and it’s her friends named Yeri and Jerim.

“What is it now, girls? Don’t you see that I am working?” Y/N said and her friends laughed at her.  
"Y/N, Hongseok is looking at you a while ago," Yeri said.

“It seems Hongseok likes you and also, you like him too, right?” Jerim said and Y/N rolled her eyes to her friends.

"Girls! How many times I already told you that he will never be interested in me. Just cut it out! Also, when did I tell the two of you that I like him?" Y/N said and raised her eyebrow at them and she suddenly noticed that her friends just smiling at her and as she, going back to work, Hongseok was in front of her desk and she was shocked at his presence.

“OMG! I hope Hongseok didn’t hear what I said.” Y/N thought.

“Oh! Hongseok, what brings you here?” Y/N asked.

"I just want to bring these documents to you," Hongseok said as he smiled at her, and Y/N blushed.

“Gosh! I know to myself that I am denying to my friends that I like him. He is just so handsome and hot!” Y/N thought and just smiled at him.

“Ok! Thanks, Hongseok!” Y/N said.  
“No problem! I have to go! Have a nice day Y/N!” Hongseok said.

“Have a nice day too Hongseok!” Y/N said and both of them smiled at each other and Hongseok left her.

" Y/N, we know that you are just denying that you like Hongseok," Jerim said.

"Jerim is right! The way you smile at him and also, your eyes looks like it has a spark when you look at him." Yeri said.

“I know that Hongseok is handsome and he is very attractive but it doesn’t mean that I already like him, ok?” Y/N said.

"Fine! Whatever you say Y/N!" Jerim said and all of them went back to work. As for Yeri and Jerim, they planned something for Y/N and they decided to talk to Hongseok during their lunch break.

“Why do you want to talk to me?” Hongseok asked.

“We want to ask you, do you like our friend, Y/N?” Yeri asked and Hongseok blushed at the question and he was speechless.

“Hongseok, don’t deny that you like Y/N and we always notice that you keep looking at her since your working station is just across us,” Jerim said and smiled at him and Hongseok just sighed.

“Fine! I really like Y/N and I am interested to get to know her more,” Hongseok said and the girls got giddy at his sudden revelation.

“To be honest, we have a plan for you to get close to Y/N and somehow you can talk to her privately, sounds good, right?” Jerim said.

“Huh? What plan?” Hongseok asked.

“Before we tell you our plan, are you really sure that you really like her?” Yeri asked.

“Yes! I am really sure and I am serious about my feelings. So, please just tell me the plan. I am getting curious,” Hongseok said.

“Oh! That’s great!” Jerim said and smiled back at Hongseok and the girls started to tell their plan to him and Hongseok just agreed to do the plan. Then as time goes by, it was time for them to go home and Y/N noticed that her friends and Hongseok left early.

"It's my first time to see them that they left early. Oh well! I don't mind at all," Y/N thought and left the office. Then while she was walking along the road, suddenly it rains hard and when she was about to get her umbrella, she noticed that her umbrella was not in her bag and…

“Wait! I thought I have an umbrella with me! Gosh! Fine! I have no choice but to run now.” Y/N thought and ran as fast as she can but while she was running. Y/N didn’t know that her friends and Hongseok were in an alley and…

"Hongseok, are you ready? Y/N is getting closer," Jerim said and Hongseok nodded. Then when Y/N was getting closer to their place, suddenly Jerim pushed Hongseok hard out of the alley and that made Y/N shocked because she bumped into someone's chest and it was Hongseok and he just smiled at her.

"Thanks to Jerim and Yeri for their plan even though their plan is kinda childish, it felt that we are in a romantic drama and I hope this will be a happy ending for us." Hongseok thought.

“I am sorry Hongseok! I didn’t see you!” Y/N said.

“It’s ok, Y/N! I see that you don’t have an umbrella, you can walk with me.” Hongseok said and smiled at her and Y/N blushed.

“Ok! Thanks, Hongseok!” Y/N said and smiled back at him. But while they are walking, Hongseok noticed that Y/N is getting cold and her clothes were completely soaked that made Hongseok saw her shirt became see-through and he gulped at what he saw.

“I should just calm down myself!” Hongseok thought and he gave the coat to Y/N and she smiled at him.  
“Thank you again Hongseok!” Y/N said.

"No problem, Y/N! I think you should stop by my place first because you are getting cold. Is that okay?" Hongseok asked.

“Are you sure about that?” Y/N said and Hongseok nodded.

"Ok! But it's not that far, right?" Y/N asked.

“Yup! Don’t worry!” Hongseok said and Y/N just nodded. Then in a few minutes, they reached his place and she was amazed that his place was big and spacious.

“Do you live alone here?” Y/N asked.  
“Yup! Why? Do you want to live with me here?” Hongseok asked and Y/N blushed and she just laughed it off.

“Me? Live with you? Haha! You’re funny Hongseok!” Y/N said and both of them just laughed.

"I will just get some clothes for you, wait for me here," Hongseok said and Y/N nodded. But while she is waiting for Hongseok, she decided to roam around his place and she saw his room and the door is open and suddenly Y/N blushes because she saw that Hongseok is changing his clothes and she saw Hongseok's body built.

“Gosh! Why didn’t he close the door when he is changing clothes or is he doing this on purpose? But damn he is very sexy!” Y/N thought and just went back to the living room. Then in a few minutes, Hongseok went out of the room and went to Y/N.

“These are the clothes and you can change in my room,” Hongseok said and smiled at her.

“OK! Thanks, Hongseok!” Y/N said and smiled back at him and just went to Hongseok’s room and change her clothes. While Hongseok is waiting for Y/N to come out in his room, he cooks some food for them and after he finished cooking their food, he saw a journal in her bag and he decided to read it and he read something in one page and it read as…

“I am really happy that I keep seeing Hongseok in the office and his existence really matters to me and I hope Hongseok will be with me someday! I just really love him so much!” 

As Hongseok read it, he was shocked and happy at the same time.

"I really thought that she never likes me!" Hongseok thought and his thoughts were cut-off when Y/N went out of his room and he suddenly stopped reading her journal and he hides it quickly and as she approached him, Hongseok looked at her and…

“Oh! Y/N is really beautiful and sexy wearing my clothes.” Hongseok thought and he smiled at her.

“Wow! You cooked all of this?” Y/N asked.

“Yup! I hope you will like it!” Hongseok said as he smiled widely at her and Y/N nodded and as they eat their dinner, Hongseok is looking at Y/N and he is happy to see that Y/N is enjoying the food that he cooked.

“You are really a good cook Hongseok! Thanks for all of this delicious food you prepare for us!” Y/N said and smiled at him.

"Thanks for the compliment Y/N! By the way, you are cute when you wear my clothes." Hongseok said and winked at her and Y/N blushed.

“Thanks, Hongseok! Haha! By the way, when my clothes got dried up, I will go home.” Y/N said and Hongseok pouted and she was surprised at his facial expression.

"Y/N, since we don't have work tomorrow, I want you to stay with me tonight," Hongseok said.

“Huh? But I really have to go home Hongseok.” Y/N said.

“Please! Just this night! It’s my first time not to be alone here in my place.” Hongseok said.

“What was gotten into you, Hongseok?” Y/N asked and looked at him and he suddenly smirked at her.

"Wait! Did he just smirk at me? Why did he do that?" Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when he went closer to her and looked at her intensely.

" I don't know Y/N! But I just want you to be with me tonight. I want you to be mine Y/N!" Hongseok said and Y/N was shocked at his words and when Y/N was about to talk, he kissed her passionately and pulled her closer to him and she felt a hard-on in her core and Hongseok grinned it at her that made Y/N moan in the kiss and he had a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth and they suddenly stopped kissing and Hongseok looked at her and Y/N can't look at him as she continued to blush madly in front of him and he decided to lift her chin to look at him.

"Y/N I like you, I love you and I know you want me too," Hongseok said as he continued to look at her, and Y/N gulped.

“ You’re right I want you and I love you too Hongseok!” Y/N said and both of them smiled at each other and Hongseok held her hands and lead her to his room and as they went inside his room, they helped to undress each other and Y/N was amazed again at his built and Hongseok smirked at her and pushed her in the bed and looked at Y/N with lust and love.

“Y/N, you really like what you see huh? You thought I didn’t know that you saw me while I am changing my clothes in my room?” Hongseok said and smirked again that made her look away at him.

"It's ok Y/N! Since this body will be yours tonight and your body will be mine." Hongseok said as he bites and licked his lip while looking at Y/N who is now completely naked and he hovered above her.

“Let’s just don’t mind the rainy weather outside. What matters now is that both of us will be one tonight.” Hongseok said and Y/N gulped at his words but she just nodded.

“Shit! I didn’t expect that this will happen tonight! But I don’t mind since he is the one that I need now!” Y/N thought. Then Hongseok kissed Y/N’s neck as he licks and sucks it that made a hickey on her and his kisses went to her collarbones and reached her breast and he sucks her nipples while one of his hands massaged it.  
“Ah! Hongseok!” Y/N moaned softly and he smirked at her.

“I love your tits so much!” Hongseok said and he suddenly slightly pull one of her nipples between his teeth that made Y/N moan his name loudly and slightly arched her back from the sensation. Then after Hongseok gave attention to her breast, he kisses and licks every inch of her body that made her moan non-stop and when he reached Y/N’s core, he looked at her and she tried to look at him but when he suddenly licks her core, Y/N throws her head back in the pillow because of the new sensation that she felt. Then Hongseok decided to lick and suck her core at a fast pace.

"Ah! Shit! Hongseok!" Y/N moaned and one of her hands went to his hair and caresses it and her eyes were closed because of Hongseok's tongue that doing its magic in her core.

“Keep moaning my name just like that! You’re so hot! Fuck!” Hongseok said as he continues to eat her out, Y/N cum in his mouth and looked at Y/N and licked his lips.

“Oh shit! He is just sexy and perfect!” Y/N thought. Then Hongseok went above her again and looked at her.

“Y/N, are you ready for me?” Hongseok asked and cupped Y/N’s face.

“Yes! I am ready for you Hongseok!” Y/N said and both of them smiled at each other.

“I love you so much Y/N!” Hongseok said.

“I love you too so much Hongseok!” Y/N said and he put a condom into his cock and aligned at her entrance and he slowly inserted his cock to her.

“Ah! Hongseok! I-it hurts! Shit!” Y/N screamed as she gripped his muscular biceps.

"Don't worry Y/N! You will feel pleasurable later!" Hongseok said and as he inserted his full cock into her, he kissed her lips to distract her from the pain, and in a few minutes, Y/N already adjusted to him

“Hongseok! You can move now.” Y/N said and Hongseok smirked at her and started to thrust his cock to her at a fast pace that made Y/N moan again loudly his name.

“Fuck! You’re so tight Y/N! Ah!” Hongseok said and he decided to go hard and rough at her that made Y/N screamed and arched her back that made their chests touch.

"I like your hole so much Y/N! Shit!" Hongseok said as his eyes were also closed as he feels very pleasurable because of Y/N's walls are clenching around his cock. As for Y/N who keeps moaning Hongseok's name like a mantra, she throws her head back to the pillow because of the intense pleasure and hugged his muscular back and dug her nails on it that made a sexy groan from Hongseok that made the room full of skin slapping sounds and sexy moans from them but as he keeps his stable pace at her, Y/N is becoming oversensitive in her core and…

“Hongseok! I will cum!” Y/N said.

"Me too! Cum with me Y/N!" Hongseok said and in a few minutes, both of them cum, and Hongseok   
collapsed on top of her but he went up quickly to remove the condom from him and threw it in the trash can and went back to lay beside Y/N and smiled at her.

“Hongseok, did you plan this?” Y/N asked and looked at him with a serious face and Hongseok laughed at her.

"Well, thanks to your friends and I had an opportunity to be with you tonight," Hongseok said.

“What? My friends planned this?” Y/N asked.

"This is not part of their plan and also, just think that we had a chance to know our feelings this night and also, I am sorry that I read your journal," Hongseok said and Y/N was shocked at his confession.

“What did you read in my journal?” Y/N asked.

"Umm… That you like me and my existence matters to you every day when we are in the office. I am glad that you have the also same feelings as me and you decided to give yourself to me." Hongseok said and winked at her and Y/N blushed and became shy as she covered her face under the blanket and Hongseok laughed at her and removed the blanket to her face.

"Y/N, you don't need to be shy, ok? Now, that we know our feelings let's just cherish each other every day." Hongseok said and smiled at her.

“Ok! Let’s just sleep now and I am now tired. Good night and I love you Hongseok!” Y/N said.

“Good night and I love you too Y/N!” Hongseok said and kissed her lips quickly and her forehead and they hugged each other as they went to sleep while it is still raining hard outside the house.

끝 THE END  
Thank you for reading my one-shot smut fan fiction of Pentagon’s Hongseok!  
Stay tuned for the next member! :)  
고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


	3. Ko Shinwon - Unexpectedly hired- M

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD! 

AUTHOR’S NOTE: Shinwon is not my bias but I didn’t expect the scenario that I made for him became this long or I think I am just really into it. But I hope you like my scenario for Shinwon! Thanks! :)

“Hey Y/N! did you hear that a handsome model will be here today?” Minji asked and Y/N looked at her.

“But Minji we are always seeing handsome men here in the studio. Why are you telling me that, right now?” Y/N asked and Minji just smiled at her.

“Y/N, I know we keep seeing handsome men especially the male models. But I think the model for today is an exceptional one.” Minji said.

“How can you say that?” Y/N asked and Minji just sighed.

“Gosh Y/N! Do I really have to explain that? Are you a picky type of person?” Minji said.

“Not at all! You know I am just curious how exceptional the model for today.” Y/N said.

"I heard he is a most famous model and I also heard that he has done many photoshoots for a magazine and endorsements, unlike the other models that went here have less experience," Minji said.

“Ok! Now I understand Minji. But do you have any idea who is it?” Y/N asked.

"I am guessing it's Ko Shinwon since I keep seeing him in every magazine and also, in some commercial advertisement," Minji said.

"Oh! I hope your guess is right! To be honest, Shinwon is one of my favorite models and I will be glad if he will be coming here today!" Y/N said as she getting giddy and Minji laughed at her.

“Both of us will be very lucky if we will meet him in person and also, I am a fan of him. I am getting excited for today!” Minji said.

"Me too! I am really excited!" Y/N said and smiled widely at Minji. Then as time goes by, someone entered their studio then Minji and Y/N looked at who is the model for today and both of them were shocked because it was Shinwon who is the model for today and that time, he greeted them with a smile in his face and…

"Good day everyone I am Ko Shinwon! I will do my best today! Also, I want to know all of you so, do you mind if you introduce yourselves to me?" Shinwon said and smiled at them. Then one-by-one introduced themselves and when it was Y/N's turn, 

"Gosh! I didn't expect that I will meet him this close and he was just handsome and gorgeous!" Y/N thought but as she continues to be starstruck by Shinwon and can't speak at all, he just smiled at her.

"It seems she is attracted to me! But she's cute and beautiful too!" Shinwon thought and as Y/N can't still speak, Shinwon just also stared at her that made her blushed.

“Y/N just stop staring at him and just introduce yourself! Time is ticking too!” Minji whispered and Y/N was just cut-off with many thoughts in her head and…

“Oh! I am sorry! I am Park Y/N. Nice to meet you Shinwon!” Y/N said and smiled at him.

“Nice to meet you too Y/N!” Shinwon said as he smiled brightly at her.

“OMG! His smile melts me!” Y/N thought. Then after they introduced themselves to Shinwon, all of them proceeded to start the photoshoot and while Y/N is helping them, Shinwon is looking at her and Y/N noticed it and he just smiled at her and she just smiled back.

“Gosh! Why does he keep looking at me! Oh well! I think he is not staring at me not that long, right? I just have to go back to work” Y/N thought and Minji went to her and…

"Hey Y/N! I noticed Shinwon keeps looking at you. You will be very lucky if by any chance when he is really interested in you." Minji said and Y/N looked at her.

“Minji that will never happen in my wildest dream. So, just go back to work, ok?” Y/N said.

“Fine! But I thought you are a fan of him.” Minji said.

"I am a fan of Shinwon but I am not expecting to have some romantic relationship with him since we are on a different level. I hope you understand that Minji." Y/N said.

“Well, you have a point Y/N! I have to go back to work too.” Minji said and Y/N nodded. Then when it was their lunch break, Minji noticed that Shinwon is approaching them.

"Y/N, Shinwon is coming to us right now!" Minji said and Y/N became alert and when Shinwon was in front of them.

"Can I join with the two of you?" Shinwon asked and smiled at them. Then the other staff is looking at them as they envy that Shinwon is joining them for a lunch break.

"Gosh! Is this real? He will join us for a lunch break?" Y/N thought and smiled at him.

“Sure you can join us!” Minji said and smiled at Shinwon.

“Thanks!” Shinwon said and smiled at Y/N and she blushed.

"By the way, I hope you don't get me wrong. We thought you will gonna join for a lunch break with your manager or other people that you know? To be honest, it's kinda strange you suddenly joined us for lunch and you can see many are looking at you and kinda shocked at your action." Y/N said and Shinwon chuckled at her words.

“My manager let me do whatever I want but of course, I am still very careful at my other actions too. But for today, I don’t care if they are looking at me when I joined the two of you. What matters is that I am happy that I will get to join lunch with you, Y/N.” Shinwon said and smiled brightly at her and Y/N blushed but she just smiled back at him. As they are having some lunch, they started to talk to each other and…

"Y/N I want to ask you if you have a boyfriend?" Shinwon asked and Y/N was almost choked when she was eating and Shinwon noticed it and he gave her water and Y/N was embarrassed at her actions.

“Why the hell did he ask that question out of nowhere?” Y/N thought.

"Nope, I don't have a boyfriend." Y/N said and looked at him.

“Oh! That’s great!” Shinwon said and Y/N was shocked at his reply and he suddenly realized what he said and…

“What did you say, Shinwon?” Y/N asked and Minji laughed at her.

“Nothing Y/N! Never mind! Let’s just finish our lunch and I will be going back to do the photoshoot.” Shinwon said and smiled at her.

"Why does Y/N don't have a boyfriend? But she is really attractive and beautiful too. Is she just not ready to be in a relationship or is she just a picky type of person? Oh well! I think she has her reasons." Shinwon thought.

“Oh! Ok! I thought I heard something.” Y/N said and smiled back at him. Then after they finished their lunch, all of them went back to work and there is that time Minji and Y/N had a chance to rest and they watched Shinwon.

"Gosh! He is a really tall, handsome and gorgeous man! Do you see that long legs and white complexion to him! He is just really perfect!" Y/N said and Minji laughed at her 

“I know right! But I suddenly remembered and very shocked at the same time that he actually asked you if you have a boyfriend.” Minji said.  
"Me too! But it seems that it is not a big deal for him and I think he was just curious that's all." Y/N said.

"Let's just wait and see Y/N when this day ends if it is not really a big deal for him when he asked you that question," Minji said.

"Believe me Minji! It will never be a big deal for him to ask me a question like that. It was just really out of his curiosity. Let's just stop the imagination we have, shall we? It's not also good to assume things quickly." Y/N said.

"Fine! I will stop now!" Minji said. As for Shinwon who is in another quick break, he keeps looking at Y/N but suddenly someone interrupted him and it was his road manager named Yuna.

“Can we talk Shinwon?” Yuna said in a serious tone and Shinwon nodded. Then Shinwon and Yuna went to the dressing room.

“So, what do you want to talk about? Did something happened?” Shinwon asked and Yuna sighed.

"Shinwon I am afraid to tell you that I have to quit as your road manager," Yuna said and Shinwon was shocked.

“What? Why? But you are doing great as my manager.” Shinwon asked and pouted and Yuna slightly laughed at his cute expression.

"I know that I am doing great. But you know that I have heart problems and sometimes, I have to be absent so that I can rest for a few days and also, my doctor recommends me not to do strenuous work. That made me decide to resign today as your road manager." Yuna said and it's Shinwon's turn to sigh.

“Is that really your final decision, Yuna?” Shinwon asked and looked at her.

"I have no choice but this is my final decision because you know, I have to take care of myself too," Yuna said.

“You have a point Yuna! I will be very sad to let you go as my road manager. But thank you for being a great road manager to me and you also helped me so much in my schedules and I consider you as my older sister too.” Shinwon said.

“Aww! Thank you Shinwon! Don’t worry sometimes, I will visit you in your place. Also, I consider you as my younger brother” Yuna said and smiled at him.

“So, are you really going to leave today?” Shinwon asked and Yuna nodded.

“But how can I find another road manager? If you will leave today?” Shinwon said and Yuna suddenly smiled at him.

"To be honest, Shinwon I saw that you are eyeing a woman here in this studio and I believe you are interested in her," Yuna said.

“Are you referring to Y/N?” Shinwon asked and blushed.

"Yup! I have a great idea. Since I am going to resign as a road manager. Why don't you hire Y/N as your new road manager?" Yuna said and Shinwon is surprised at her suggestion.

“Wow! I didn’t expect you will have that kind of idea Yuna!” Shinwon said and Yuna laughed at her.

“Don’t you like my idea? At least you will have no problems in finding a new road manager and you will get to know each other and get closer to her.” Yuna said.

“Thanks for your idea Yuna! But I am still sad that you will be leaving today.” Shinwon said.

"Don't worry I will really visit you in your place when I have free time, ok? Also, I am rooting you, for Y/N. I hope you will be in a loving relationship with her and I really have to go Shinwon." Yuna said.

“Ok! I hope you stay healthy and take care as always and thank you for all the hard work you’ve done.” Shinwon said and smiled at her and Yuna nodded and smiled back at him and she left Shinwon in the dressing room.

“I think I should have a surprise announcement later.” Shinwon thought and smirked and just went back to the photoshoot area. While Y/N is working on something, suddenly Yuna approached her and…

“You are Y/N, right?” Yuna asked and Y/N looked at her and she was surprised.

"Yes, I am! You are Shinwon's road manager, right?" Y/N said.

“Not anymore! Take care of Shinwon! I have to go bye!” Yuna said as she left her and Y/N was shocked at her words.

“What did she just tell me? I am confused!” Y/N thought and just went back to work. Then as time goes by, Shinwon’s photoshoot ended and he suddenly called the attention of all the staff.

"Thank you, everyone, for helping me and accommodating me today for this photoshoot. Also, I will have an announcement that starting today, Park Y/N will be my new road manager." Shinwon said and smiled at Y/N and all of them were shocked at his sudden announcement.

“What? Is he serious? I am going to be his road manager?” Y/N thought.

“Y/N, you didn’t tell me that you are going to be his road manager. Congrats!” Minji said and smiled at her.

"Huh? But I didn't talk to him a while ago being a road manager or whatsoever!" Y/N said and she suddenly remembered what Yuna said to her and…

"Wait! Does it mean that Yuna resigned from being a road manager? But why me?" Y/N thought and Shinwon winked at her.

“Let’s go, Y/N! I will explain it to you later in my place.” Shinwon said and smiled at her.

“But we didn’t even talk about that.” Y/N said.

“Y/N, just go with him and he will explain it to you, ok? But Shinwon I can meet her sometimes, right?” Minji said.

“Of course! Since you are Y/N’s friend. By the way, are you roommates with her?” Shinwon asked.

“Yup! Why?” Minji asked.

"I am thinking that I will let her live with me since she will be my road manager and then I will let her go to your place when she has her day-off, is that alright?" Shinwon said.

"Oh! It's alright! But I think you should let Y/N get her somethings in our dorm first before you will go with her in your place." Minji said.

“You’re right! It will be just quick don’t worry!” Shinwon said and Minji nodded and Y/N was just speechless on what was going on.

“Where the hell did that come from? This is just so unexpected and unreal to me.” Y/N thought. Then after getting her things in the dorm…

“Y/N! You can just call me when you are free, ok? Good luck being his road manager!” Minji said.

"Gosh! Fine! I am still confused about what was happening! But don't worry I will definitely call you Minji!" Y/N said and Minji nodded then Shinwon and Y/N left the dorm and as they reached his place…

“Wow! He is really a successful model!” Y/N thought as she continued to look at his house and Shinwon just smiled at her reaction.

"Y/N, I will just bring these things to your room," Shinwon said.

“Wait! No! I should be the one who will bring my things since I am your new road manager.” Y/N said.

“I insist Y/N and also, It doesn’t mean that being a road manager you should do all of it and still I have to help you. Remember that Y/N.” Shinwon said and winked at her and she blushed.

“What a gentleman he is!” Y/N thought.

"Ok! Thanks, Shinwon! But you still have to explain more things about your sudden announcement." Y/N said.

"Don't worry! I will just bring your things and I will get back to you to explain it all to you. Just wait for me here in the living room." Shinwon said and Y/N nodded. After a few minutes, Shinwon went back to the living room.

"Ok! Great, you're back! So, please explain it to me now. What really happened and you suddenly hired me as your road manager without even talking to me about this case." Y/N said and looked at him.

"My road manager resigned today because of her health issues and she already left this day and of course, it will be hard for me not to look for a new road manager," Shinwon said and looked back at her.

"Oh! Ok! Now I understand. But why me? You might have difficulties in working with me since I lack experience being a road manager." Y/N said.

“It’s ok Y/N! But to be honest, I have another reason why I chose you as my new road manager is that, I want to be with you and I like you.” Shinwon said as he looked at her eyes with admiration that made Y/N surprised at his confession.

"Gosh! Double kill for me today! The sudden announcement of being his road manager plus sudden confession! I didn't expect all of this!" Y/N thought.

“But we just met today, yet you already liked me?” Y/N asked.

"Why? Don't you believe love at first sight?" Shinwon said and smiled at her.

“To be honest, I don’t believe in it.” Y/N said.

"If you don't believe it then I will show you how much effect you have on me today," Shinwon said and Y/N was shocked at his words.

“Shit! Is he really serious?” Y/N thought and Shinwon smirked and went closer to her and he leaned to her and…

"Y/N, I know you like me and you want me especially when you can't introduce yourself to me earlier," Shinwon whispered into her ears and he suddenly licked her earlobe that made Y/N shiver down from her spine and slightly moans from the sudden sensation and with that he suddenly kissed Y/N passionately and he pulled her closer to him and as they continued to kiss, Shinwon's hands went under her shirt and cupped her clothed breast that made her moan in the kiss and he slipped his tongue to her mouth and he dominates it and he also bites Y/N's lower lip that made another moan from her and as they pulled out from the kiss, they stared at each other and...

“I hope you believe me this night! I just love you so much Y/N!” Shinwon said as he looked at her with lust and love and Y/N gulped and tried to calm down herself.

“Then show me how much you love me.” Y/N said and Shinwon smirked and both of them helped each other to remove their clothes and Y/N was really fascinated at Shinwon’s body.  
"Damn! He's milky white skin and his body is like art! Is he real? But damn his size, good luck to me! I will be wrecked by him," Y/N thought and Shinwon smirked at her reaction.

"This body will be always yours, Y/N," Shinwon said and winked at her and Y/N gulped. Then he pushed her on the sofa and hovered above her and he kissed her neck as he licks and bites it that made Y/N moan softly his name and because of that he successfully made a hickey on her neck. Then after giving attention to her neck, his kisses went to her breast, as he massages it with his two hands that made her moan again and Shinwon smirked.

“So, sensitive! I like it!” Shinwon said and he suddenly dived into her mounds as he starts to suck and lick her nipples that made Y/N close her eyes from the pleasurable feeling.  
“Ah! Shinwon! More!” Y/N moaned and Shinwon smirked at her words and he suddenly sucks her breast roughly that made also a hickey on it and he also slightly bite her nipples that made Y/N moaned loudly and she also pushed his head on her breast more.

"Fuck! I just love your tits so much!" Shinwon said. But after giving attention to her breast, he kissed every inch of her and as he reached her core, he slightly spread her core and he licked it that made her moan again his name and then he continued to lick and suck her core at a fast pace that made Y/N threw her head back and gripped the edges of the sofa.

“Moan my name more Y/N! Your moans are like music to my ears.” Shinwon said.

“Fuck! He is just good at dirty talking!” Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when he added one finger to her core while he is licking her core.

"Ah! Yes, Shinwon!" Y/N moaned and he smirked at her and he decided to thrust his finger to her at a fast pace and because of that, Shinwon continued to suck her wet core that made a slurping sound in the room and also, that made Y/N arched her back because of the intense pleasure she is feeling and without a warning she cum into his mouth and Shinwon stopped at his action and he decided to look at her.

“So delicious Y/N!” Shinwon said and he licked his lips.

“Oh gosh! This man is too hot to handle!” Y/N thought. Then Shinwon hovered above her again and…

“Y/N, do you accept my love for you?” Shinwon asked and Y/N blushed.

“Yes, Shinwon! I am accepting it.” Y/N said.

“It means you are now ready for me?” Shinwon asked.

"Yes, I am ready for you Shinwon." Y/N said.

“I love you Y/N!” Shinwon said.

"I love you too so much Shinwon!" Y/N said and both of them smiled at each other and he put a condom on his cock and he slowly inserted to her core that made Y/N screamed because of the sudden stretch in her core and Shinwon saw that she has tears in her eyes and…

"Y/N, don't worry you will feel pleasurable later," Shinwon said and kissed her lips to distract her from the pain, and in a few seconds, she finally adjusted to his size.

“Shinwon, you can move now.” Y/N said and Shinwon nodded and he decided to thrust his cock to her at a fast pace and Y/N suddenly gripped his biceps and moans loudly his name.

“Ugh! You’re so tight Y/N!” Shinwon said and as he suddenly went hard and rough to her, Y/N screamed his name.

"Shit! Feel so good inside of you Y/N! I want to see your face how you enjoy this with me." Shinwon said and both of them tried to have eye contact with each other but because of his incredible pace, Y/N just decided to close her eyes and arched her back that made their chest touch and her hands are raking in his muscular back that made a sexy groan from him. As for Shinwon who just continued at his still stable pace, his eyes were close as he feels that Y/N's core is clenching around his cock that made him continue to moan her name and tell erotic and sweet words to her. But then Y/N's orgasm is approaching and…

“Shinwon! I will cum!” Y/N said.

"Shit! Cum with me Y/N!" Shinwon said and in a few thrust, both of them cum and screamed each other's names, and Shinwon pulled-out and disposed the condom and he decided to carry Y/N going to his room and both of them lay in the bed.

"Y/N, I am glad that I met you," Shinwon said.

“Me too Shinwon! I didn’t expect that my favorite model is beside me right now.” Y/N said.

“Oh! It means you are really my fan?” Shinwon asked and Y/N nodded.

“That’s great! But you are not just only my fan now, you are also my girlfriend and my road manager.” Shinwon said winked at her.

“You are really sweet and romantic Shinwon and I love that!” Y/N said and smiled at him.

“Of course, I am! I think we should now rest because I bet you are now tired.” Shinwon said.

“You’re right! I am tired now and sleepy too. Good night and I love you Shinwon!” Y/N said.

“Good night and I love you too so much Y/N!” Shinwon said as he kissed her lips and forehead and then he hugged her as both of them went to sleep. 

끝 THE END  
Thank you for reading my one-shot smut fan fiction of Pentagon’s Shinwon!  
Stay tuned for the next member! :)  
고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


	4. Yeo One/ Yeo Changgu - Fated to see you again - M

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD! 

AUTHOR’S NOTE: Yeo One is my ultimate bias and I am totally whipped for doing this kind of scenario to him! But I hope you like my scenario for Yeo Changgu! Thanks! :)

It’s Y/N’s day-off and she was just in her place doing her hobbies like watching movies and other some stuff but suddenly someone calls her and it was her friend Jinri.

THEIR CONVERSATION…

Y/N: Oh! Jinri, why did you call me today?

Jinri: Umm… can you please help me quickly just for today?

Y/N: Ok! But what help can I do for you today?

Jinri: Can you just help me bring the drinks to the studio where I work? I am here at a convenience store and I will send you a message where is the exact location, ok?

Y/N: Ok! I will wait for your message and I will be there.

Jinri: Thanks Y/N!

Y/N: No problem Jinri! See you later!

Then after Y/N had a conversation with Jinri, she saw her message and went to Jinri's location. As she reached her location, she was shocked because the drinks that they will be bringing to the studio are many and…

“Great! You’re here now, Y/N!” Jinri said and smiled at her.

“You know Jinri, if I didn’t have a car, we can’t bring all of these in the studio. Also, why are you just the one who bought all of this? Do they have other staff that can at least help you?” Y/N asked.

"All of them are really busy right now and I can't contact them now," Jinri said.

“Are you really sure that all of them are busy? Or they just really want to order you around? Jinri, I am sorry to tell you this and I hope you understand me and I care for you and I already told you that you should stand up for yourself too sometimes because they see you as a pushover.” Y/N said and Jinri just sighed.

"I understand what are you saying Y/N. Don't worry about me, ok? Let's just bring these drinks to the studio and probably they are waiting for it especially for our model today." Jinri said.

"Ok! Let's go!" Y/N said and both of them left the convenience store and brought the drinks to the studio. As they went inside the studio, the other staff is slightly surprised at Y/N's appearance and one of the staff thanked her to help Jinri and also, Y/N noticed that there was some fitness equipment beside the photoshoot area and…

“I think the model has a good physique and probably the photoshoot for today is for a health magazine.” Y/N thought and she talked to her friend.

“Jinri, I think I already helped you, right? I have to go now.” Y/N said and smiled at her.

"Wait, Y/N! before you leave, can you bring this water to the model, I think he is in the dressing room," Jinri said.

"But Jinri I am not a staff here and I am not allowed to enter the dressing room without the permission of the model." Y/N said.

"Wait! I will tell my superior that I will let you meet him in the dressing room that you will just bring him water and you leave afterward." Jinri said and winked at her and Y/N rolled her eyes then Jinri told her superior and she got permission to let Y/N go to the dressing room of the model and Y/N just went to the room and that time the door was open and as she went inside, she was shocked and froze into her position because the model was shirtless and he is fixing himself in front of the mirror.

"Oh shit! This is not a good idea and Jinri just let me inside his dressing room and the model is now shirtless and damn he is handsome and has define chest, abs, and biceps! He is just hot!" Y/N thought and the man suddenly noticed that she was staring at him and he smirked.

"Staring too much baby girl?" the man said and he stood up from his seat and faced her and Y/N blushed and gulped.

"What did he just called me? Babygirl? Gosh! That caught off me guard." Y/N thought and just tried to look at his face not on his upper body and as the man went closer to her, Y/N stepped backward and he slightly laughed at her.

"Wait! Don't worry I will not do something bad to you. I just want to introduce myself to you I am Yeo One or you can just call me by my real name Changgu." Yeo One said and smiled at her as he let one of his hands out to shake hands with her and Y/N can't stop blushing.

“My name is Y/N.” Y/N said and tried to smile at him and shook hands with him.

“Oh! Nice to meet you Y/N. I think you are not one of the staff here. Am I right?” Yeo One asked.

"Yup! I am sorry that I just went inside the dressing room because my friend who is a staff here called me to help her to bring the drinks here in the studio and she suddenly wants me to bring this water to you. But don't worry I will also leave now." Y/N said.

“Oh! I see! Your friend just did the right thing that she let you bring my water.” Yeo One said and winked at her.

“Damn! What does he mean? And he just winked at me right now! He is just flirting too much I guess.” Y/N thought and she just laughed at his statement

“I really should go now since I am not part of the staff and I might be got kicked out at this instance. Have a nice day and nice to meet you too Yeo One.” Y/N said and smiled at him.

"Wait! I want to show you something interesting before you leave and I think it will be memorable for you." Yeo One said.

"What is he talking about right now?" Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when he drank half of the water and when Yeo One pours the rest of the water in his chest, Y/N's jaw dropped because of his sudden actions, she saw the water was running in the line of his abs through his black shorts and Y/N gulped at the sight of it.

“Gosh! Why did he just do that in front of me?” Y/N thought.

“Umm… I really should go now. Bye!” Y/N said and left the dressing room.

“I think I should meet her again sometime he is beautiful and sexy too.” Yeo One thought and smirked. Then when Y/N was going out of the studio, Jinri saw that Y/N’s face was flushed and…

"Y/N, why did you take so long, and what happened?" Jinri asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it. I should leave now.” Y/N said and suddenly she saw that Yeo One went out of the dressing room and the photoshoot will start and he looked at Y/N and winked at her and she can’t look at him and Jinri noticed it.

“Y/N, can you just tell me what really happened to you in his dressing room?” Jinri said and Y/N shook his head.

“I am alright and nothing happened. I really have to go now!” Y/N said.

“Ok! Bye and take care Y/N!” Jinri said and Y/N nodded and left the studio and while Yeo One is waiting for something, his eyes followed when Y/N was leaving and…

"I hope I can meet her again!" Yeo One thought. As Y/N got home, she can't stop thinking of Yeo One and one of his so-called “memorable show” to her that time and as time goes by, Y/N keeps having some erotic dreams about Yeo One and…

“I am going crazy with that man! I am losing my shit! I hate this feeling! Ugh!” Y/N said to herself as she got frustrated and she just went to sleep and tried to forget him.

FAST FORWARD….  
Jinri is in Y/N's place and they just are hanging out with each other because it was their day-off and…

“Y/N, are you fond of exercising?” Jinri asked.

"Nope! I am lazy to get up early and exercising is not my cup of tea. Also, for me exercise is an exhausting thing to do every day." Y/N said.

“Oh! I see! But don’t you really want to try at least once to exercise?” Jinri asked.

"I don't know Jinri. Also, I am easily getting tired of it. That's why when I was in college my physical fitness subject grade is kinda low that time." Y/N said and both of them laughed.

“You’re really funny Y/N! Also, I almost forgot your birthday is coming. What will you do?” Jinri asked.

"I want to celebrate it with you, of course since you are only my friend." Y/N said.

“Aww! But I am afraid to tell you this, that time I have work but don’t worry my gift will be delivered to you that day.” Jinri said and smiled at her.

"What? It means I will be alone on my birthday?" Y/N said and pouted.

“I am sorry Y/N! Don’t worry I will make it up to you. I promise.” Jinri said.

“Ok! I understand Jinri that you have a hectic schedule.” Y/N said and smiled at her. As time goes by it was Y/N’s birthday and Jinri sent a text message to her and she read as …

"Happy Birthday Y/N! I am really sorry that I am not with you today. But I already told you my gift for you will arrive today and when my gift is delivered, you will not be lonely anymore. Believe me Y/N! Have a nice day! - Jinri "

As Y/N reads it, she was confused about the gift that will be given to her today.

"What was Jinri talking about? Also, what kind of gift she has for me? Oh well, I just have to wait for it." Y/N thought and in a few minutes in waiting for the gift, someone knocked on the door and as she opened it, she was shocked because it was Yeo One who was also shocked and happy at the same time to see her again.

“Are you kidding me? How did he know my house?” Y/N thought

“Oh! It seems we are fated to see each other again Y/N!” Yeo One said and winked at her.

“Wait! How did you know my place?” Y/N asked and Yeo One chuckled at her words.

“Your friend named Jinri hired me as your personal trainer for 2 years.” Yeo One said and smiled brightly at her and showed the signed contract and she was just really surprised at the contract and also the duration of how many years he will be as her personal trainer and she looked at him and Yeo One just smiled at him.

“So, this is what Jinri is talking about her gift to me! Wow! This is unbelievable!” Y/N thought.

“Umm… aren’t you gonna let me go inside your house?” Yeo One asked and smiled at her and Y/N just sighed and let him go inside her place and both of them sat in the living room and…

“Yeo One, I am really confused now! I will just call Jinri, ok?” Y/N said.

"Ok! But I am telling you that I am really shocked too that you are my client."Yeo One said and looked at her.

“Are you sure about that Yeo One?” Y/N said and looked back at him.

"Yup! Believe me Y/N! " Yeo One said and she also noticed that Yeo One has luggage and…

"Ok! But why do you have luggage with you?" Y/N asked.

“Since the contract that was signed is that I am hired as your personal trainer for 2 years, I decided to live with you because my place is really far. Sounds good, right?” Yeo One said and winked at her.

"Wow! I will be really losing my shit and he will be living with me for 2 years? Gosh! Why did Jinri get me this kind of gift!" Y/N thought.

“Are you serious about that? You will be living with me for 2 years?” Y/N asked.

“Yup! Since I am your personal trainer and I also think it will be a good idea because I can somehow watch and monitor what we will gonna do in the next few days like what you should eat and of course, we will do some exercise.” Yeo One said and smiled at him.

"To be honest, Yeo One I am not fond of doing exercises and I am easily getting tired of it." Y/N said.

“I am glad you are honest to me Y/N. Don’t worry, I will help you with that.” Yeo One said as he smiled at her and she just blushed.

“Ok! No wonder why you have a good and perfect physique when I saw you in your photoshoot” Y/N said and Yeo One slightly laughed at her.

“So, it means we are now good and you will not call your friend anymore?” Yeo One said.

"Yup! It was all clear to me and also, it's my birthday today and it seems you are the gift that she has for me." Y/N said.

“Oh! Happy birthday Y/N! Do you have any plans for today?” Yeo One asked and looked at her.

“Gosh! This man is just really handsome when I continue to look at him.” Y/N thought.

“I don’t have any plans for today. To be honest, I am really expecting Jinri to visit me for my birthday but her schedule in the studio is hectic.” Y/N said and sighed.

“Oh! Ok! You can celebrate your birthday with me Y/N. Since I am here with you today and I will be with you for the next 24 hours.” Yeo One said and smiled brightly at her and Y/N smiled at him.

"Well, you have a point Yeo One!" Y/N said and smiled at him. As Y/N celebrates her birthday with Yeo One, it was her first time celebrating it with a man and she enjoys it because Yeo One made her laugh and she feels that it was the happiest birthday that she had and…

“Gosh! This man just makes my heart flutter this day and it seems Jinri’s gift for me is a good choice and I will never be lonely today.” Y/N thought while she was looking at Yeo One who is singing in a funny way. Then after a whole day of having fun with him, they are having dinner and…

“Yeo One, Thanks for making my birthday enjoyable!” Y/N said.

“I am glad that you are happy and you enjoy your birthday with me! But I am sorry if I don’t have a gift for you Y/N.” Yeo One said.

“It’s alright I think this is enough that you made me happy for today. By the way, are we going to start tomorrow the exercises and the diet plans?” Y/N said.

“Yup! I can let you eat whatever you want today and this will serve as a cheat day for you since I just came here today.” Yeo One said.

“Oh! That’s great!” Y/N said and Yeo One laughed at her.

“Umm… Y/N I bet you still remember what I did in front of you in the dressing room, right?” Yeo One said.

“Shit! Here we go again and he wants me to remember that moment!” Y/N thought.

“Yup! To be honest, it still replays it in my mind and I don’t want to deny now that you are very hot!” Y/N said as she became blushed while telling him and Yeo One smirked and he suddenly walked closer to her and Y/N just looked at him.

“I like your bluntness Y/N. I am thinking that I should give you a gift for tonight.” Yeo One said and she just gulped.

“It’s your choice if you want to give me a gift.” Y/N said and both of them stared at each other.

"Alright, you said it Y/N! But I can consider my gift as my first exercise to you this night. Don't worry the exercise will make you feel so good but you will be tired afterward," Yeo One said as his face went closer to her where their lips were about touch and that made Y/N shiver down from her spine because of his words and also, the room heated up because of the tension they feel.

“That sounds good to me, Yeo One.” Y/N said and he smirked at her.

“Are you really sure about that? ” Yeo One said.

“Yes, I am sure Yeo One!” Y/N said and looked at him.

"Before anything else, I want you to call me by my real name Changgu, ok?" Yeo One said and Y/N nodded.

"That's my baby girl!" Yeo One said and both of them went to the bedroom and Yeo One kissed her lips passionately and Y/N responded to the kiss and Yeo One's hands roam her body and as he reaches her butt he squeezed it that made her moan in the kiss and Yeo One slipped his tongue and dominates the kiss and he suddenly bites her lower lip that made her gone weak. As Yeo One continues to kiss her, he slowly yanks up her shirt and they decided to stop kissing so, that they can undress each other and after they were already naked, Yeo One pushed her into the bed and both of them stared and admired each other's body.

“Shit! He was just so unreal and he was just sexy as hell!” Y/N thought and Yeo One noticed the way she looks at her.

"I know what you're thinking baby girl! You don't know how much I wanted to do this with you. By the way, your body is really hot and sexy for me Y/N" Yeo one said and bite his lips and he hovered above her and he kissed and sucked her neck and jawline that made her moan Yeo One's name and ran her hands in his muscular back. Then after Yeo One gave attention to her neck and jawline, he squeezes and massages Y/N's breast.

"Your tits are so handy and soft I love them." Yeo One said and bite his lips. Then he decided to lick between her breast and suck her nipples.

"Ah! Changgu! More!" Y/N said and he decided to suck her breast harshly that made her moan non-stop and she arched her back because of the pleasurable feeling to her and then while giving attention to her breast, his fingers went to her core and at first, he rubs it, but he suddenly inserted two fingers to her and that made Y/N moan his name loudly and he stopped giving attention to her breast and then his other hand went to Y/N's face and…

“Y/N, I want you to make eye contact with me and I want to see how you enjoy this!” Yeo One said and he started to thrust his finger at a fast pace and Y/N tried to have eye contact with Yeo One and she gripped his biceps and arched her back as she also continued to moan his name.

"Fuck! You're so wet Y/N! I can't wait to be inside of you." Yeo One said and stared intensely at her and as he continues to thrust fingers to her…

“Changgu! I will cum!” Y/N said as she looked at him.

"Cum in my fingers baby girl!" Yeo One said and in a few seconds, she cum in his fingers and as he pulled out his fingers to her core, he licks his fingers while looking at her.

“Fuck! That was just really hot!” Y/N thought.

“You’re so tasty Y/N! From now on you are my favorite meal.” Yeo One said and smirked at her and he leaned to her and…

"Are you ready for the best ride of your life, this night baby girl?" Yeo One asked and smirked at her.

“Of course I am! But I want you to know that you will be my first, Changgu” Y/N said.

“Oh! It’s an honor for me to be your first. I love you Y/N!” Yeo One said and smiled at her.

“I love you too so much Changgu!” Y/N said and she smiled back and he put a condom to his cock.

“I will go in now, ok? Just hold onto me when you feel the pain.”Yeo One said and Y/N slightly nodded and he slowly inserted his cock to her and…

“Ah! Changgu! I-it hurts! Ugh!” Y/N said as her hands went to his biceps and gripped it and Yeo One decided to kiss her neck to distract her from pain and in a few minutes, Y/N already adjust to his size and…

"Changgu, It's alright to move now." Y/N said and Yeo One nodded and at first, he started to thrust his cock to her at a slow pace but…

"Changgu! Go faster please!" Y/N said and Yeo One smirked at her and he decided to thrust at a fast pace and that made her moan loudly his name.

"Fuck! You're so tight Y/N!" Yeo One moaned and he decided to cup Y/N's face and kissed her lips and he suddenly thrust his cock at a hard and rough pace that made Y/N pulled out from the kiss and screamed his name and arched her back that made their chest touch.

“Shit! Scream my name like that Y/N! That was the sexiest sound I ever heard!” Yeo One said and smirked at her and he saw that Y/N was now in pure pleasure as her eyes were close and just continued to moan his name like a mantra but because Yeo One is wild he decided to place one of her legs in his shoulder and continued to thrust his cock to her at a rough pace and the room was now full of skin slapping sounds and loud moans.

"Fuck! I can't get enough of your hole Y/N!" Yeo One said and as he just continues to thrust his cock to her at a stable pace…

“Changgu! I will cum! Shit!” Y/N said.

"Wait for me Y/N! Ugh!" Yeo One said and in a few thrust of his cock, both of them screamed each other's names as they cum, and Yeo One pulled-out his cock from her and disposed of the condom and laid beside Y/N and he looked at her.

“So, how’s your first exercise with me Y/N?” Yeo One said and winked at her.

“I think this was the best exercise I experienced with you Changgu!” Y/N said and smiled at her.

"Oh! That's great! It means you want more this kind of exercise?" Yeo One asked and both of them just laughed.

“Maybe? You are just too good but I think I am now sore.” Y/N said.

“Oh! I am sorry If I went rough to you.” Yeo One said.

“It’s ok Changgu! Since I enjoyed it very much too.” Y/N said and Yeo One smirked.

“I am glad you like my gift to you. Let’s go to sleep and rest now. Good night and I love you Y/N!” Yeo One said and

“Good night and I love you too so much Changgu!” Y/N said and Yeo One kissed her lips quickly and also, he hugged her tightly as they went to sleep.

“This is the best Birthday I ever have!” Y/N thought.

끝 THE END  
Thank you for reading my one-shot smut fan fiction of Pentagon’s Yeo One!  
Stay tuned for the next member! :)  
고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


	5. Yanan - A sudden set-up

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD! 

AUTHOR’S NOTE: Yanan is my second bias and I think I am about to fall in his trap any day because he is my strong bias wrecker too! Haha! I hope you like my scenario for Yanan! Thanks! :)

Y/N is a college student and she is taking up tourism course and she was also fond of learning new languages and that made her excited to attend her language classes especially Chinese language classes where her professor is Mr. Yanan. Every time she attends his class she always participates and answers all his questions that made Yanan very happy that there is a student who is very interested in his class and also, Y/N keeps having good grades in his subject. Then there was one time it was their lunch break and Yanan approached her and…

“Y/N, Can I join you for lunch now? I noticed you are alone.” Yanan said as he smiled at her and Y/N is slightly surprised at his presence and she blushed and… 

“Gosh! If he is not my professor I will definitely want him to be my boyfriend! He is just deadly attractive.” Y/N thought and she smiled back at him.

"Sure, Mr. Yanan!" Y/N said and Yanan nodded and he sat across her and he looked at him and as they started to eat their lunch…

"By the way, Y/N, don't you have a friend here on the campus?" Yanan asked.

"I do have Mr. Yanan but she is my classmate in other subjects and as of the moment, she is still in her class," Y/N said.

"Oh! I see! You know Y/N, I am glad that you are in my class because you show much interest in my class and your grades in my subject are excellent. May I know the reason why are you really interested in my subject?" Yanan asked and looked at her and Y/N just smiled at him.

"Mr. Yanan, I am fond of learning new languages and that made got interested in your subject and also, the professor is handsome," Y/N said and Yanan laughed at her and Y/N just realized what she said.

“Such a straightforward person Y/N is. That’s interesting.” Yanan thought.

“OMG! What did I just tell him!” Y/N thought and blushed.

"Oh! Is that so? Well, thank you for your compliment Y/N! I hope you continue to have an interest in my subject and also, I encourage you to tutor your other classmates who are having a hard time in my subject since you are the best student I have." Yanan said and winked at her and she blushed.

"Gosh! Why did he just wink at me!" Y/N thought.

"Ok! I will give a try to tutor some of my classmates. Thanks also for the compliment, Mr. Yanan!" Y/N said.

“No problem Y/N! Umm… By the way, I know that this is inappropriate to ask you because you are my student but do you have a boyfriend?” Yanan asked and Y/N was surprised at his question.

"Umm… I don't have a boyfriend Mr. Yanan and I am just now focusing on my studies." Y/N said.

"Oh! Ok! I am sorry for the question I just became curious. But did you have any relationship before?" Yanan asked.

"I don't know why he asks me these kinds of questions. Oh well, it was just his curiosity.” Y/N thought.

"To be honest, I haven't had any relationship before," Y/N said.

“Oh! I see! But if you don’t have any classes, are you fond of hanging out with your friends?” Yanan asked.

"Yup! But sometimes my friend, Hyori really likes to go to bars and I don't join her because I don't like those kinds of hang-outs. After all, I don't drink alcoholic drinks too." Y/N said.

"It seems we have the same personality Y/N," Yanan said and smiled at her.

“When he smiles he’s even more handsome!” Y/N thought.

"Oh! It means we are both introverts, Mr. Yanan?" Y/N said.

“Yup! My friends were also like going to the bars but sometimes I have no choice but just to join them because they are sometimes forcing me but I am not a heavy drinker because I don’t want to go home drunk.” Yanan said.

“I see! Thanks for your time Mr. Yanan joining me for lunch and had a good conversation with you but unfortunately, I have to go to my class. Have a nice day!” Y/N said.

“No problem! Have a nice day and take care Y/N!” Yanan said as he smiled brightly at her and she smiled back at him and she left him in the cafeteria.

"I want to date Y/N since we have the same personality but it's not a good time for us because a student-professor relationship is forbidden. But I think I should just wait for her until she graduates." Yanan thought as he still smiling when Y/N was walking away from the cafeteria. Then after a few hours of attending classes, Y/N and Hyori were going to their dorm because they are roommates.

" Y/N, tomorrow we don't have classes and I want you to join us at a party in the bar," Hyori said.

"Hyori, I already told you many times that I am not fond of going to a bar," Y/N said.

"Please Y/N! Just join only tomorrow night then I will never force you again next time. I promise!" Hyori said and Y/N sighed.

“Are you really sure about that Hyori?” Y/N asked.

"Yup! I really promise that I will never force you again. Please Y/N!” Hyori said and pouted.

“Ok! I have no choice but to join you tomorrow.” Y/N said.

"That's great Y/N! I will tell my other friends that you will be joining us tomorrow night." Hyori said and Y/N nodded. Then the next day, Y/N wears a red fitted dress that is hugging her curves but it was not that revealing but still she was kinda conscious because she is not used to wearing a dress where the length of the skirt is above her knees.

"Y/N you are gorgeous with that red dress I bet many men will be eyeing you tonight! I just made the right choice for you. " Hyori said and winked at her.

"Hyori, this dress is really short and I think I will not be able to pull off this kind of dress," Y/N said.

"No, you're not! You are definitely gorgeous and hot with that dress! Let's go and have some fun there, shall we?" Hyori said and Y/N just sighed and nodded. Then as they went inside the bar, Hyori meets her friends and introduced Y/N to them and…

“Y/N, this is your chance to meet someone and many men here are handsome and hot. By the way, you should have at least a drink too.” Hyori said.

“I will have a drink but not a strong one, ok? I don’t want to get drunk tonight.” Y/N said.

"Ok! Don't worry Y/N! I will keep that in mind." Hyori said and Y/N nodded. Then a group of men was on the other side of the bar where Hyori and Y/N's friends can't see them. 

But when Hyori is getting some drinks for them, someone approached her and…

"Hey, Hyori! You're here!" the man said.

"Hey, Yuto! Where are your friends?” Hyori asked.

"All of us were in that room and we are hanging out. What about you, where are your friends?" Yuto asked.

"We are in that table *pointed to the place where they are* Also, just having some fun too," Hyori said. Then Yuto is looking at the group of her friends and he noticed Y/N and…

“Hyori, who is that wearing a red dress?” Yuto asked.

“It’s Y/N! Why?” Hyori asked.

"It seems she is not comfortable with these kinds of places I guess," Yuto said.

"You're right! I just forced her to join us because she doesn't have much social life that's why I decided to make her come with me." Hyori said.

“Oh! It seems she matches with our friend but somehow he can get along with us even though we forced him tonight to join with us too.” Yuto said.

“Oh! Is that so? I have an idea Yuto!” Hyori said.

"It seems I get it what you are thinking, let's just sent messages to each other," Yuto said and Hyori nodded and both of them went back to their friends.

“I am sorry girls that I took so long to get the drinks because I saw my friend, Yuto. Y/N here’s your drink” Hyori said as she gave the drink to Y/N.

"Thanks, Hyori!" Y/N said and smiled at her.

“Mr. Adachi Yuto is your friend?” Hyori’s friend asked and Hyori nodded.

“Who is Yuto?” Y/N asked.

“Y/N, you don’t know him?” Hyori’s friend asked.

“Nope! I just heard now of him.” Y/N said.

"Y/N really don't know him because Mr. Yuto is not one of her professors on the campus. Oh well, can we play for tonight so that we cannot be bored?" Hyori said and her other friends nodded but Y/N doesn't agree with Hyori's idea because she knows that when they play a game probably it will involve drinking more alcoholic drinks until they were drunk and wasted.

"Y/N, you are now, here with us and you should play with us. It will be no fun if you will just look at us while we are playing, right girls?" Hyori said and her other friends agreed to her and Y/N sighed.

"Fine! I will be playing with all of you!" Y/N said.

“That’s great!” Hyori said and smiled at her and Hyori sent a message to Yuto and he received it and he read as…

“Yuto, we can start now our plan. Make sure that our plan will be successful. - Hyori”

“Yup! No worries Hyori! - Yuto”

Then after Hyori exchanging messages with Yuto, they started to play a game but as they continue to play, Y/N keep losing in the game and she should drink the alcoholic beverages that were served to them that made Y/N drunk and…

“Hyori! I don’t want to play anymore and I am drunk now!” Y/N said and the girls laughed at her.

"Ok! Fine! But I think you should rest for a while in a room. Don't you think?" Hyori said.

“No need to take me in a room Hyori. We can just go home.” Y/N said and Hyori shook his head.

“Don’t worry Y/N we will not leave you there and you really should just rest first, ok?” Hyori said and Y/N continued to protest to Hyori and her friends as they pushed her into a room and locked the door from the outside.

“Gosh! Hyori and her friends are really something I can’t handle!” Y/N said and as she looked at her back, she was shocked because…

“Shit! Are you kidding me right now! Mr. Yanan is in this room and now I am locked up with him?” Y/N thought and she noticed that he is sleeping and she stared at him and…

“Gosh! He is also handsome when he is sleeping and he looks like a giant baby.” Y/N thought and smiled. But suddenly Yanan wakes up and Y/N stopped staring at him and he was also shocked at Y/N’s presence and…

"What? How did Y/N end up here? Also, she looks so gorgeous in her red dress." Yanan thought and Y/N blushed as he continued to stare at her.

“Umm… Y/N why are you here?” Yanan asked.  
"My friends suddenly pushed me here in this room and they locked the door," Y/N said. Then Yanan stood up and tried to open the door but it was really locked and he became frustrated but he tried to calm down himself.

"Mr. Yanan, do you remember what happened to you, and how did you also end up here in the room?” Y/N asked.

"I just remembered that we played a game, I became drunk and I passed out. That's all." Yanan said and Y/N suddenly remembered something and it was…

“Wait! Mr. Yanan, do you know Mr. Adachi Yuto?” Y/N asked.

“Yup! He is my friend and he is also a professor, Why? Is there something you know about our situation?” Yanan asked.

"Mr. Yanan, I think we are set up by Hyori and Mr. Yuto," Y/N said and Yanan was surprised at her words.

“Why do you say that Y/N?” Yanan asked.

"Hyori told me that she met Mr. Yuto here in the bar and they are friends and they probably talked about us too," Y/N said and Yanan just sighed.

"I bet our friends are really just crazy and they locked us up here in the room," Yanan said.

"I bet this is Hyori's plan and Mr. Yuto probably just agrees with it. I am sorry if we ended up here Mr. Yanan.” Y/N said and she can’t look at him.

“It’s not your fault Y/N. Don’t blame yourself, ok?” Yanan said and looked at her eyes.

“Mr. Yanan is really attractive and his eyes were sparkly and I can stare at him all day.” Y/N thought and she just nodded.

“So, what we will gonna do now?” Y/N asked.

“I don’t know Y/N! Also, my mind is now empty.” Yanan said and both of them just laughed.

"I really didn't expect our friends will do this to us," Y/N said.

“Me too! But I think both of our friends didn’t know that you are my student that’s why they set us up.” Yanan said.

"I think so, Mr. Yanan. Oh well, I think we should just wait for someone to unlock the door for us." Y/N said and Yanan nodded. But as time goes by, there were no people who are unlocking the door and suddenly they heard some moans from the other room, and then Y/N and Yanan can't look at each other as they keep their distance while both of them were sitting in the edge of the bed.

“Gosh! Are we really going to hear their moans?” Y/N said and Yanan suddenly laughed at her statement.

"You really know how to ease the tension Y/N and that is really funny," Yanan said.

"Well, this is only the thing I can do for us to ignore them," Y/N said.

“You have a point Y/N. By the way, you look so beautiful in that dress.” Yanan said and smiled at him and Y/N blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks, Mr. Yanan! Hyori gave this to me but I am not fond of wearing this kind of dress and I am a conservative person." Y/N said.

"Oh! Your friend just chose the right dress for you." Yanan said as he smiled at her and she smiled back at him. But then, they were out of topic to talk about and they became quiet again but they continue to hear moans and Y/N can't stop blushing at what they are hearing and as she checks out Yanan, she saw something and…

"Oh shit! Am I seeing it right? He has now an erection." Y/N thought and Yanan noticed that Y/N is looking at him with a slightly surprised face and he followed her eyes where she is looking at and he was shocked and his face became suddenly red and he immediately covered his erection and then both of them looked at each other.

“Y/N I am sorry! I hope you don’t get the wrong idea. To be honest, the moans were just really arousing that’s all.” Yanan said and can’t look at her.

“I understand Mr. Yanan! No worries!’ Y/N said and smiled at him and Yanan tried to smile back at her. But as they continue to be quiet, the moans were getting louder and Yanan can’t stop looking now at Y/N who is trying to ignore the sounds.

“Shit! How can I control myself if in the next few hours we keep hearing those couple!” Yanan thought and then suddenly their eyes met and Y/N was starting to notice that Yanan’s eyes were getting darker and Y/N gulped.

“Y/N can you keep a secret for us?” Yanan asked.

"Of course! What secret are you going to reveal? Just tell me and I am a good secret keeper." Y/N said and tried to smile at him.

“Gosh! Where is he going with this conversation?” Y/N thought.

“Oh! That’s great! I know this will be inappropriate but I think we should have some dirty little secret, don’t you agree?” Yanan said and winked at her and bite his lips that made Y/N was surprised at his words.

“What do you mean, Mr. Yanan?” Y/N asked and looked at him as he went closer to her.

“Pretending to be innocent Y/N? I know that you understood me and I want you now.” Yanan said and smirked at her and his face went closer to her where their lips almost touched and that made the room's temperature rise because of the sexual tension they feel right now.

“Oh shit! Is this really going to happen?” Y/N thought.

"Just call me Yanan for this night baby girl!" Yanan said and he kissed her lips passionately and he pulled Y/N closer to him and his hands roamed her body and she just responded to the kiss and Yanan suddenly slipped his tongue to her mouth and that made her moan and while they are still kissing they undress each other and then when they are completely naked they pulled out from the kiss and…

“Damn! He’s hot! But his size I don’t know If I can able handle to him!” Y/N thought as she continued to stare at Yanan’s body and he smirked at her.

"Staring too much Y/N? I am all yours and you're mine tonight. Also, you are sexy and hot too." Yanan said and bite his lips and pushed Y/N in the bed and he hovered above her and he kissed her roughly where Yanan bite her lower lip and while they are still kissing, he grinds his erection to her that made her moan more in the kiss and then Yanan's lips went to her neck and jawline as he traces his kisses on it and that made Y/N moan his name. Then Yanan massages her breast with his big hands and he ran his thumb on her nipples that made her moan more.

“I love your tits so much Y/N! They fit my hands.” Yanan said as he suddenly licked her nipples and he sucked it roughly.

“Ugh! Yanan! More!” Y/N said and he smirked at her.

"Eager are we?" Yanan said and he just continued to suck her breast harshly and that made Y/N ran one of her hands in his hair and caresses it but as he continued to suck her breast, he already made some hickeys on it and he decided to leave her breast as he traces some kisses in her stomach and he suddenly licks her belly button that made Y/N moan his name softly and his kisses reached her core and…

"Fuck! You're so wet for me Y/N!" Yanan said as he smirked at her and as Y/N looked at him between her legs, it was a sexy and a hot sight for her but as Yanan's head is going closer to her core, she felt his breath on it that made her shiver down from her spine and then he decided to dive in her core and as Y/N felt his tongue to her, she suddenly throw her head back to the pillow because of the new sensation to her. Then Yanan sucks and licks her core at a fast pace and he saw that Y/N's eyes were close and she is moaning non-stop his name and gripping the bedsheets.

“Fuck! Moan my name more Y/N! You’re so so hot!” Yanan said and just continued to eat her out.

"Shit! The way he dirty talked to me it makes me want him more." Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when she suddenly felt her first orgasm is approaching and without a warning, she cum in his mouth and Yanan suck her juices that made a slurping sound in the room.

“You’re so delicious Y/N!” Yanan said smirked at her and he went above her again and they looked at each other.

“Y/N, are you ready for me?” Yanan asked.

"Yes, I am ready for you Yanan," Y/N said and because of that Yanan pull out a condom and…

“You are prepared huh?” Y/N said.

“Of course I am!” Yanan said and winked at her and Y/N just slightly laughed at him and he put the condom on his cock and he looked at her again.

"Y/N, I am going in, ok? You can bite me or hold me tightly if you feel the pain." Yanan said and Y/N nodded and he slowly inserted his cock into her and…

"Ah! Yanan I-it hurts!" Y/N said as she suddenly bites Yanan's back that made him groan.

“Don’t worry Y/N I will make you feel so good later until you beg me to stop!” Yanan said and as his cock fully inside of her, he let out a moan and in a few seconds, Yanan suddenly felt that Y/N was making a move and…

“Yanan! Go faster!” Y/N said and Yanan smirked at her and he thrust his cock to her at a fast pace and gripped her waist that made Y/N moan his name more and she tried to look at Yanan’s face and she saw that his eyes were close as he gritted his teeth and let out a groan.

“Fuck! You’re so tight Y/N!” Yanan said and he decided to kiss her lips again and suddenly his pace became hard that made Y/N scream his name on top of her lungs because he hits her g-spot and she arched her back violently that made Yanan more arouse.

“Shit! You’re so hot when you scream my name like that and you are taking my cock so well. Should I go rough on you?” Yanan said and smirked at her.

"Yes, Yanan! You can go rough if you want!" Y/N said as she tried not to stutter because of the pleasure she feels in every thrust of his cock to her and he leaned to her.

“Be careful what you wish for Y/N. I bet tomorrow you cannot walk.” Yanan said and when Y/N was about to talk but he suddenly go rough on her that made her rake her hands on his muscular and broad back that will surely make red marks on the next day and the room was now full of skin slapping sounds and loud moans from them.

"Shit! I think I can't get enough of you Y/N! You feel so good!" Yanan said and as he continued to thrust at a rough pace, Y/N moan his name like a mantra because he keeps hitting her g-spot many times that made her crazy because of the intense pleasure she feels but she suddenly felt again that her second orgasm for the night is approaching and…

“Yanan! I will cum!” Y/N said.

"Me too! Cum with me Y/N!" Yanan said and in a few thrusts, both of them scream each other's name as they cum and then Yanan pulled out his cock from her core and he disposed of the condom and throw it in the trash can and as he went back to her, Y/N thought that he is already finished with her but he went again between her legs and she was surprised.

“Y/N I want to taste you again. Don’t worry this will be quick.” Yanan said and winked at her and Y/N just lay down in the bed and stared at the ceiling and…

"Damn! This man will really make me tired for the rest of the night." Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when his tongue meets again her core and he sucked the juices and that made another slurping sound in the room and that made Y/N gripped the bed sheets and moans again. Then in a few seconds, he stopped eating her out and Yanan laid beside her and he slightly laughing at her because she tries to catch her breath and...

"Y/N, try to calm yourself down. Inhale and exhale." Yanan said and smiled widely at him and Y/N nodded and when she already calmed herself down…

“Y/N, I know this is against the rules in the university but to be honest, whenever I see you in my class I am really happy to see you and I got attracted to you. But I am still hoping you can accept me as your boyfriend” Yanan said and she was shocked at his confession.

" But if I will accept you as my boyfriend, it will be hard for us to act up like nothing was going on between us," Y/N said and Yanan cupped her face and looked at her eyes.

“Y/N don’t worry we can make this work and we will set some schedules for us to meet and hang-out with each other. Believe me!” Yanan said and Y/N smiled at him.

“Ok! I will believe you Yanan!” Y/N said.

"Great! Let's just get some sleep and I know you are exhausted from what we did." Yanan said and both of them laugh.

“I know right! Good night and I love you Yanan!” Y/N said.

"Good night and I love you too Y/N!" Yanan said and he kissed her lips quickly and he hugged her close to his chest and both of them went to sleep.

끝 THE END  
Thank you for reading my one-shot smut fan fiction of Pentagon’s Yanan!  
Stay tuned for the next member! :)  
고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


	6. Adachi Yuto - Not a lonely vacation - M

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD! 

AUTHOR’S NOTE: Yuto is my fifth bias and I also noticed that the scenario I made is also long like Yanan and Shinwon gosh! But I hope you like my scenario for Yuto! Thanks! :)

Y/N is working quietly at her desk and suddenly interrupted her and it's her friend named Yura.

“Y/N, are you joining us for tonight? It’s Friday night and we can do whatever we want.” Yura said.

"I am sorry Yura, but I have somethings to do in the house," Y/N said.

“Huh? You are still doing something in your house even though it’s night?” Yura asked.

"Well, I hope you understand me and I think I just really like going home after work," Y/N said and smiled at her and her friend just sighed.

“Are you really sure that you don’t want to join us?” Yura said.

“Yup! I promise, I will join you next time!” Y/N said and smiled at her.

“Ok! You want to go on a vacation next month or next week? Since our work is very stressful too.” Yura said.

"Yura, I really want to have a vacation too but I have so many things to do," Y/N said.

"You know Y/N, you should have at least time for yourself," Yura said.

"I know but I think it's not a good time for me to have a vacation," Y/N said.

"Fine! I have to go back to work." Yura said as she left Y/N on her desk. Then while Y/N is focused on working, Yura keeps looking at her and…

“I should have at least an idea to make Y/N have time for herself.” Yura thought and she suddenly had an idea and she just smiled at her idea. Then the next day, Yura approached Y/N and…

"Y/N, check the e-mail because I sent you something," Yura said.

“Oh! Ok!” Y/N said and as she checked her e-mail she was shocked and she looked at Yura and…

“Are you serious Yura? Did you really booked us for a beach hotel for four days, three nights?” Y/N said.

“Yup! Also, I already told our superior that we are going on a vacation next week.” Yura said and winked at her.

"OMG! I suddenly got excited about our vacation!" Y/N said.

"I thought you will refuse again for going on a vacation," Yura said.

"Oh well! I am close to refuse your offer for a vacation but I just suddenly think that you're right that I should have time for myself and I hope it will be a relaxing vacation for me." Y/N said and Yura smiled at her brightly.

"Don't worry you will definitely enjoy your vacation! I assure you, Y/N." Yura thought. Then on the day of their vacation, Y/N called Yura and she answered it.

THEIR CONVERSATION…

Y/N: Yura! Where are you now? I am waiting for you!

Yura: Y/N, I am afraid that I will not be joining you for the vacation.

Y/N: What? Why?

Yura: I am sick today. I am sorry! I think you should just go and enjoy yourself on the beach.

Y/N: Yura, how can I enjoy the beach if I will be alone going there?

Yura: Y/N believe me, you will meet someone there as you stay at the beach. So, go without me. Ok?

Y/N: *sighed* Fine! I hope you get well soon and I hope next time we will go for a vacation.

Yura: Don't worry I promise next time! Just enjoy and somehow have a memorable stay on the beach.

Y/N: Ok! I have to go!

Yura: Take care and enjoy your vacation!

Y/N: Thanks! Bye Yura!

END OF CONVERSATION.

After Y/N had a conversation with Yura…

"Gosh! It will be embarrassing that I will go alone to the beach and I will stay there for four days! But I have no choice." Y/N thought and just went alone in the beach resort and while she is going to the front desk to check-in she suddenly noticed a man who is standing in the front desk area and…

“Wow! He is handsome and probably he is waiting for his girlfriend. Oh well, It’s not my business though.” Y/N thought and went to one of the staff and…

"I am going to check-in, I am Lee Y/N. This is my reservation." Y/N said and as she showed her reservation on her phone, the man heard her and…

“Excuse me, I heard that you are Ms. Y/N, right?” the man asked.

“Yes! Why?” Y/N said and the man can’t speak and…

“Umm… I think I should talk to you first, you can check-in later.” the man said.

"What are you talking about? I don't know you, Mister. Let go of me!" Y/N said and the man let go of her arm and just sighed and when she continued to talk with the front office staff, suddenly…

“Ms. Y/N, I see in your reservation that you are going to stay with Mr. Adachi Yuto for four days three nights in a suite room.” the staff said.

“What? I don’t understand and I don’t know him!” Y/N asked and the man smirked at him and the man talked to the staff and…

"Miss, I am Adachi Yuto and this is my identification card if you don't mind," Yuto said and showed his id card to the staff and Y/N was shocked and he also showed his id to Y/N to prove that he is also in the reservation.

“Wait! Who the hell are you? I don’t know you and we just met today and yet, your name is on the reservation with me? And we will be staying in one room, are you serious?” Y/N said as she raised her eyebrow and Yuto looked at her with apologetic eyes because she keeps questioning about the reservation and…

“I think we should talk about it in the room, not here. I hope you understand and I assure you that I am not a bad person. Please just believe me.” Yuto said and Y/N sighed.

“Fine! I have no choice since you are also here now. Miss, we will check-in now. I am sorry that I made a fuss here.” Y/N said.

“It’s alright Ms. Y/N.” the staff said and then both of them were given a key card to their room and Y/N can’t still believe that she will be staying with a man for 4 days whom she just met today. As they went inside the room, Y/N was shocked because the room was spacious and it has beautiful scenery of the ocean outside the veranda. But she was also surprised that the bed is a king-size bed and…

“Shit! Seriously I am going to sleep in one bed with him? Wow!” Y/N thought and she suddenly remembered her concern about Yuto and they decided to talk about it.

"Ok! I want you to explain to me now, Mr. Adachi Yuto." Y/N said and Yuto nodded.

“Y/N, just call me Yuto from now on and in the next three days. So, here it is, I bet your friend named, Yura, didn’t tell you that she hired me as your male escort that’s why we will be staying for one room.” Yuto said and Y/N was surprised at his revelation.

"Shit! He is a male escort? Also, it means Yura pretended to be sick today? Gosh! Yura is really something I can't handle!" Y/N thought.

"Well, I think you're right and she didn't tell me about hiring a male escort for me. But can I really believe you, that you are not a bad person?" Y/N said.

“Yup! Don’t worry! I know that your thinking that a male escort is always paid just for sleeping with the clients but I am a different male escort, ok? If you don’t want to do those things with me and I will not do it unless you told me and there’s no backing out when you said it. I assure you that I can be your friend for the whole stay here on the beach resort. Are we clear about that?" Yuto said as he looked at Y/N and she was just fascinated by Yuto's handsome features and also, his low and husky voice that made her shiver.

"Ok! At least you explained it to me clearly and I have now my respect for your job. It means you can just be my companion while staying here on the beach?" Y/N asked.

“Yup! But we can’t ignore that we will sleep in one bed Y/N.” Yuto said.

“Gosh! He’s right!” Y/N thought.

"Well, we have no choice and Yura set up all of this for me. Since I haven't had a vacation for a while because I am focused on working and didn't have the time to date, someone." Y/N said.

“Oh! Now I know the reason. Your friend wants you to have time for yourself and I think she just included me in your vacation so that, I can accompany you.” Yuto said and smiled at her and Y/N tried to smile at him and she can’t stop having goosebumps even when he is smiling at her.

“Why do I feel like this? I should remember that Yuto will just accompany me! Nothing else!” Y/N thought.  
“I think so! But I think she has other reasons why she hired you for me.” Y/N said and looked at him.  
“What might be her reason?” Yuto asked.

“I will be straightforward to you. Also, I am sorry to say this. I think she hired you for me because she also wants to spice up my life too since I am a virgin and she just wanted me to get laid by a man for the next 3 days.” Y/N said and Yuto just smirked at her words.

“This woman is really blunt and I like it!” Yuto thought.

“Oh! Is that so? I will not be surprised if that’s her real reason to hire me for you. But don’t worry, like what I said earlier, I will never do those things with you unless you told me if you want it. Remember that, ok?” Yuto said as he looked at her.

“Ok! I will remember that Yuto. But I think it’s not bad to have a company even though we just met today and at least I will not be lonely for the rest of my vacation,” Y/N said and smiled at him.

"Yup! Don't worry I will make our stay here enjoyable and memorable," Yuto said and winked at her and Y/N nodded and slightly blushed.

"That's great! I am glad we are now good. So, do you want to go swimming now? After we will organize our things?" Yuto said and smiled at her and she gulped.

"I want to! Umm.. but I have to tell you this is my first time being with a man and I think I will get shy to you." Y/N said as she can't look at him and Yuto just smiled at her.

"I understand Y/N! Don't worry I will make you comfortable while we are here," Yuto said and Y/N smiled at him and nodded. Then after they organize their things, Yuto suddenly removed his shirt off and Y/N saw his toned abs, muscular chest, and biceps.

“Oh gosh! Is this what male escorts really looks like? Or it happens that he was the hottest male escort that Yura hired for me? Damn! His body is a masterpiece!” Y/N thought as she continued to stare at his upper body and Yuto noticed it and he smirked.

“I caught you staring at me, Y/N!” Yuto said and Y/N gulped.

"Huh? No, I am not! I will just change clothes in the bathroom." Y/N said as she blushed and she went to the bathroom and Yuto laughed at her and Y/N heard it.

“Shit! I shouldn’t have stared at him that for long and he will get the wrong idea!” Y/N thought and she changed into a one-piece red swimsuit that hug her curves and before she is going out of the bathroom…

"Gosh! Why am I suddenly getting nervous or is it because the man that I met today will see me in a swimsuit? I have no choice and this is all Yura's fault!" Y/N thought as she tried not to get nervous to get out the bathroom and then when she went out, Yuto saw her and he was fascinated at Y/N and…

"Shit! She's so sexy!" Yuto thought as he approached her, Y/N gulped and she can feel that her body is like burning because Yuto stared at her.

"You look so good with that swimsuit Y/N!" Yuto said and winked at her.

“Can you stop this man being a flirt!” Y/N thought and blushed.

“Thanks for the compliment Yuto!” Y/N said as she smiled at him.

"No problem Y/N! But before we go outside I will put you some sunblock, is it ok?" Yuto asked and looked at her and she blushed because of his suggestion.

"Umm… It's ok you can put some sunblock on me! Thanks!" Y/N said and Yuto smiled and nodded. 

"Wait! Why did I just agree with it? I guess I just became comfortable with him. Well, it's not a big deal." Y/N thought and as Yuto put some sunblock on her skin, Y/N can't stop getting goosebumps because of his touch and Yuto noticed it and he slightly laughs at her.

“Y/N, are you ticklish, or what? Tell me. I can see you are getting goosebumps.” Yuto said and smiled at her and she just tried to laugh about it too.

"Oh well, I have to tell you it was also my first time being touched by a man. I hope you don't get me wrong with what I said." Y/N said as she tried to smile at him and Yuto smirked at her.

"Y/N you seem to be a straightforward person huh? Your sentences have no filter at all. But don't worry I will not get the wrong idea. Also, I notice you have so many first time in your life. Don't you really have any past relationships?" Yuto asked as he continued to put sunblock on her.

"Nope, I don't have! But it's ok for me not to have a boyfriend for now, since I also thought that whatever I do, there will be no other person I can ask permission to." Y/N said and Yuto chuckled at her.

”You have a point Y/N! You know, I noticed you are now comfortable with me.” Yuto said.

“I guess so!” Y/N said and both of them just smiled at each other. As Yuto just continued to put sunblock on her, his hands went to her legs and suddenly she felt his breath on her legs that made her shiver again.

“Umm… Yuto I can put sunblock on my legs. Thanks for your help.” Y/N said and Yuto smiled and nodded and after Y/N put sunblock on her legs…

"Now you are now finished, can you also help me now put some sunblock for me in my back, Y/N?" Yuto asked and Y/N nodded and as she started to put sunblock on his muscular back, It was Yuto's turn to shiver from her touch and tried to calm himself down but for Y/N who just continued to put sunblock on his back…

"Gosh! He is really muscular! He is just perfect matching with his husky voice!" Y/N thought but as she continued to fantasize him, she massaged his shoulders and Yuto suddenly let out a soft moan and Y/N stopped at her actions and blushed.

“Oh! I am sorry Yuto!” Y/N said and Yuto faced her.

“It’s ok! You just did a good job massaging my shoulders and because it has a soothing feeling too.” Yuto said as he smiled at her.

"Oh! Ok! Let's go now! I am excited to go for a swim in the ocean." Y/N said and smiled back and Yuto nodded. As they went outside their room and went to the ocean, they splashed each other with water and both of them laughed at each other when they continue to have a water fight in the ocean and as time goes by, they just enjoyed each other's company. But sometimes, some men are about to get closer to her but Yuto is protecting her from them and Y/N noticed it.

"Yuto why are you suddenly protecting me? I bet they are not bad people." Y/N said and Yuto just sighed.

"Y/N, just think that, besides being your male escort, I am also your bodyguard, ok? I want to ensure your safety too for the whole stay here." Yuto said and looked at her.

"Ok! Thanks, Yuto for being such a great company on my vacation," Y/N said and both of them smiled at each other.

“No problem Y/N!” Yuto said and winked at her and she just blushed. Then they decided to sit in the sunbathing chairs and then both of them watched the sunset.

"Wow! It's my first time seeing a sun setting down and it's a beautiful scenery." Y/N said and smiled. But she didn't know that Yuto is looking at her.

"Yup! It's a beautiful scenery like you, Y/N!" Yuto said and Y/N was surprised at his words and looked at him and blushed.

“Oh! You just really mean it’s the sunset that is beautiful, right?” Y/N said and Yuto shook his head and…

"No! I am really referring to you Y/N!" Yuto said as he smiled at her and she smiled back at him then both of them stared at each other a minute and suddenly Y/N is going closer to Yuto and he was slightly surprised at her actions and as their faces are now close to each other.

"Why is my body reacting like this? I think I was just hypnotized by how attractive and how hot he is!" Y/N thought.

“Y/N, If you are going to be like this. I will not be able to control myself to you.” Yuto said while he is still staring at her.

"Then, don't control yourself," Y/N said and bite her lips and Yuto smirked at her.

“Are you sure about that Y/N? Remember what my rule is, there’s no backing out when you let me do those things with you.” Yuto said.

"I clearly remember that Yuto. I want to tell you that I want you Mr. Adachi Yuto." Y/N said and suddenly their sexual tension became high and Yuto kissed her roughly that made Y/N moan into the kiss but they remember that they were in a public place and they stopped at their actions. Then Yuto held her hand and both of them went to their accommodation then, as soon as they were inside the room, Yuto kissed her harshly and he bites lower lips so, that he can give access to her mouth that made her moan and he successfully slips his tongue to her and dominates the kiss and he slowly pushes Y/N in the bed while he still kissing her and suddenly he kisses her neck and he grinds his erection to her that made Y/N moan his name softly and her hands went to his muscular back. As he continues to kiss her neck, he also licks her earlobe and traces kisses on her jawline, and sucks her collarbones. Then Yuto stopped at his actions and they helped each other to undress and when they were completely naked.

"Shit! How will it fit hat to me? I will definitely wreck by this hot man tonight!" Y/N thought and she became shy and tried to cover her body but Yuto shoves her hands away as he stared at her with admiration.

“Y/N, don’t be shy! You are sexy and beautiful!” Yuto said and bite his lips and Y/N just blushed at his words and he hovered above her and looked at her.

"Don't worry Y/N, I will make you feel so good tonight," Yuto said and she gulped at his words and he kissed her again and his hands went to her breast and massages it and then he stopped kissing her on the lips and his lips went to her breast and he sucks and licks her nipples that made her moan more and Y/N's hands went to his hair and caressed it.

“More Yuto!” Y/N said and he smirked at her and he decided to suck her breast roughly that made Y/N moan his name loudly and one of his hands went to her core and suddenly he inserted his two fingers and pump it at a fast pace that made her moan loudly and slightly arched her back and Yuto was now watching her as Y/N was now in pure pleasure and he slightly held her jaw and…

"Y/N I want to see how you enjoy my fingers on you," Yuto said as he continued to pump his fingers at a fast pace and Y/N tried to have eye contact with him but she can't keep it longer because his fingers were doing some magic in her core.

"You are taking my fingers well baby! Let's see if you can handle me well later. Also, keep moaning my name like that and your moans are like music to my ears." Yuto said and licked his lips.

"Oh shit! His erotic and dirty words to me make me wet every second of it!" Y/N thought but as Yuto keeps fingering her, she knows that her first orgasm of the night is approaching and…

“Yuto! I will cum!” Y/N said and Yuto smirked at her.

"Cum on my fingers baby!" Yuto said and with that, Y/N cum in his fingers and as he pulled out his fingers to her core, he seductively licks his fingers while he was still staring at Y/N.

“You’re so tasty Y/N! You are now my favorite meal this night!” Yuto said and Y/N blushed at his words. As they continued to stare at each other for a moment…

“Y/N, are you ready for your first wild ride this night with me?” Yuto said and she gulped.

"Yes, Yuto! I want you so bad!" Y/N said and Yuto smirked at her.

"The feeling is mutual baby! How much I really want to remove your swimsuit earlier but I am just controlling myself and waiting for you to beg me to fuck you hard this night and I am glad we are on the same page. Prepare for yourself for me." Yuto said and bite his lips and he put a condom in his cock and he leaned to her neck and…

“By the way, I love you Y/N! Enjoy this with me!” Yuto said and Y/N was surprised at his confession and suddenly he inserted his cock to her and…

“Shit! Yuto! I-it hurts! Ah!” Y/N said as she gripped his biceps.

"Don't worry baby! You will feel so good later to the point where you will beg me to go harder to you." Yuto said and in a few seconds, she finally adjusted to his size and…

“Yuto you can move now!” Y/N said and Yuto smirked and he started to thrust his cock to her at a fast pace and Y/N moaned loudly.

"Ugh! You're so tight Y/N! fuck!" Yuto said and suddenly he thrust his cock to her at a harder pace that made skin slapping sounds in the room and Y/N screamed because of the sudden change of pace of Yuto and as he looking at Y/N, she was now in pure bliss where her eyes are close, she arches her back and grips the bedsheets with matching loud moans of his name escaping from Y/N's lips that made him more aroused and…

“Shit! I can’t get enough of you Y/N! fuck you just feel so good!” Yuto said and because of his incredible stamina, he decided to go rough on her that made Y/N go crazy and screamed on top of her lungs and she dug her nails at Yuto’s back that made a sexy groan from him.

"Fuck! I just love your hole baby! Ugh!" Yuto said and as he continues at his stable pace, Y/N is becoming oversensitive and her second orgasm is approaching…

“Shit! Yuto I will cum!” Y/N said.

"Cum with me Y/N!" Yuto said and in a few thrusts, both of them screamed each other's names as they cum and he pulled out from her and disposed of the condom and threw it in the trash can, and went back to lay beside her, and both of them looked at each other and…

“How’s your first time with me?” Yuto said.

"It was indeed a wild ride for me! It was just mind-blowing too !" Y/N said and Yuto smiled at him.

“Oh! It means you want more for the next 3 days?” Yuto said and winked at her and it was Y/N’s turn to smirk.

“Why not? I want to experience some other things too.” Y/N said and bite her lips.

“If that’s what you want and I will give it to you! But for tonight, we should rest and I already gave all my energy to you.” Yuto said and both of them laughed.

“Yup! You’re right! Also, did you just confess to me earlier?” Y/N asked.

“Yes! But I know that in my job as a male escort I shouldn’t be attached to someone but still, I can make an exception for you because I was just really attracted to you even though we just met today and I think your friend, Yura just made a right choice for me to be with you. I love you Y/N!” Yuto said and Y/N smiled at him.

“I love you too so much Yuto! Thanks for making my first day of vacation memorable and I believe in the next 3 days we will continuously make this vacation full of love and have sweet memories.” Y/N said.

“Yup! Don’t worry what you said earlier to me that you want some more from me. I will definitely do it to you.” Yuto said and winked at her.

“Ok! It seems you really have so much to show from me.” Y/N said.

“Of course I am! Just be prepared and I think you will not be able to walk for the next days.” Yuto said and both of them laughed again.

“Let’s just sleep. Good night and I love you Yuto!” Y/N said.

“Good night and I love you too Y/N!” Yuto said and he kissed her lips and forehead and he hugged Y/N closely to his chest and both of them went to sleep. 

“I am glad that this is not a lonely vacation! Thanks to Yuto who will be with me in the next few days.” Y/N thought.

끝 THE END  
Thank you for reading my one-shot smut fan fiction of Pentagon’s Yuto!  
Stay tuned for the next member! :)  
고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


	7. KINO/ KANG HYUNGGU - RESERVED JUST FOR YOU - M

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD! 

AUTHOR’S NOTE: Kino is my fourth bias and because I am also fond of main dancers he is also one of my bias wreckers and while writing this scenario for him I just remember his cover dance video of “no guidance” and also, because I am a new universe I became curious when he was in Pentagon maker and I saw his sexy dance gosh! So, I hope you like my scenario for Kino! Thanks! :)

“Y/N, you wanna join us to go to the bar?" her friend named Hyejin asked her.

“Sure! It will be my first time to go to a bar and somehow I want to experience to go party there.” Y/N said.

“That’s great! Yerim is also joining us for tonight!” Hyejin said.

“That’s good! We are complete to have a bonding with each other this Friday night.” Y/N said and both of them smiled. Then as time goes by, it was time for them to end their shift in their work and the three of them went to a bar but Y/N is kinda shocked because it was a different bar from what she is thinking of.

"Are you really serious Hyejin and Yerim this is a male strip club? I thought we are going to a bar where many people are dancing and partying." Y/N said and her friends laughed at her.

"Y/N, for us it's boring and tiring if we will just do partying and dancing in a bar," Hyejin said.

"Also, while we are enjoying ourselves we can see hot and handsome men here," Yerim said.

“Gosh! Thankfully all of us are single and no one will scold us if they knew that we went here.” Y/N said and all of them laughed.

“I know right! So, Y/N are you ready for this night?” Hyejin asked.

“Of course! I am kinda excited too because it’s my first time to be here.” Y/N said.

“That’s great! Let’s just enjoy their show. Shall we?” Yerim said and all of them agreed. As the show started one-by-one the male strippers are dancing in front of the stage sexily and Y/N can’t believe what is she seeing right now.

"Shit! They are just deadly sexy and they are just only wearing boxers!" Y/N thought and then suddenly, there is one male stripper who caught Y/N's eyes and as she watched him he dances sexily on the stage, her jaw dropped because of the way he gracefully dances in the beat especially the sexy body wave he did and also, she was fascinated by his physical features because of his toned abs, muscular chest and biceps and Y/N can't stop staring at him like she was hypnotized by him and her friends noticed it and…

“Hey Y/N! It seems you are into Kino, huh?” Hyejin said.

"How can I not admire his physical features and the way he dances on the stage, he is just perfect and I think he is one of the male strippers who are very attractive, for me and the way he dances is a work of art," Y/N said and Yerim chuckled at her statement.

“You want us to reserve him for you?” Yerim said and Y/N was surprised at her question.

"Reserve? No need to reserve him for me, girls. I am just satisfied to see him on the stage." Y/N said and smiled at them.

“Ok! You said it Y/N!” Yerim said and all of them laughed at her. But her friends didn’t know that Kino, noticed that she is starting at him and Y/N suddenly looked away and pretended not looking at him.

“It looks like someone wants me! She’s beautiful though.” Kino thought.

“Gosh! He just saw me now!” Y/N thought and blushed. Then when Hyejin is going to the toilet, suddenly someone approached her and she was surprised and it was Kino.

“Oh! You are Kino, right? The male stripper?” Hyejin asked.

“Yup! I am sorry to suddenly approach you. May I ask, is she your friend?” Kino asked as he pointed to Y/N.

“Yup! Her name is Y/N. Why?” Hyejin said.

"I want you to reserve her for me," Kino whispered and Hyejin was shocked.

"But she doesn't want it," Hyejin said and Kino smirked.

"She really doesn't want it? I can tell her eyes earlier that she wants me and I want her too." Kino said and Hyejin can't stop being surprised at his bluntness to her.

“Umm… if she knew that we reserve you from her, probably she won’t agree with the deal.” Hyejin said and Kino chuckled.

“I have an idea!” Kino said and winked at her and both of them talked about the plan and Hyejin just agreed with him and…

“Hyejin, why did you took so long in the toilet?” Y/N asked and Hyejin just smiled at her.

"Many women are in the toilet earlier," Hyejin said.

“Oh! Ok! I thought you already throw up in the toilet.” Yerim said and all of them laughed. 

“You are funny Yerim! By the way, I have to talk to you first.” Hyejin said.

“Huh? Me? Why? Did something happen?” Yerim said.

“Nope! No worries. Y/N we will just talk for a second, ok? Just stay here.” Hyejin said and Y/N nodded. Then Hyejin and Yerim decided to talk to an area where Y/N can’t hear them and…

“What is happening Hyejin?” Yerim asked.

"You will not believe what I will tell you," Hyejin said.

“What is that?” Yerim asked.

"The male stripper named Kino, wants Y/N to reserve her from him," Hyejin said and Yerim was shocked at her words.

“OMG! That’s impossible and also, it’s my first time to hear a male stripper wants a customer to be reserved for him.” Yerim said.

“I know! It seems Kino is really serious that he really wants her, Look at Kino now.” Hyejin said and both of them looked at Kino as they noticed that he is staring at Y/N and just smirking and licking his lips.

“Oh shit! How can we reserve her from him?” Yerim asked.

"Kino has an idea of how Y/N will never notice his plan," Hyejin said and she talked about Kino's plan and Yerim just agree with it. As time goes by, it was getting late and…

“Girls! I think we should go home now and it’s midnight now.” Y/N said.

"Y/N, we suddenly thought of renting a VIP room here," Hyejin said.

“What? A VIP room? Why?” Y/N asked.

"We just want to, but you should go first inside and we will follow you," Yerim said.

“Why me?” Y/N asked and her friends just sighed.

"Just go inside and we will follow you and we will go to the toilet and wait for us there," Hyejin said.

“Ok! Fine! I will wait in the room.” Y/N said as she just went inside the VIP room, she was shocked that the VIP room has a king size bed and…  
“Wait! Is this really a VIP room? Why did they reserve a room if me and my friends can just go home now? Gosh!” Y/N thought but she didn’t know that her friends just left her in the club and as she keeps waiting for her friends, suddenly someone went inside the room and Y/N was surprised the one who entered the room is Kino who is shirtless and was only in boxers.

“OMG! Why is he here? Also, damn he is still only in boxers! What is happening!” Y/N thought and gulped and Kino smirked at her.

“Why are you here Kino? I am waiting for my friends to come back here.” Y/N said and Kino chuckled.

“I didn’t see them outside. It seems they left you here.” Kino said and he suddenly locked the door and that made her gulped.

“What are you talking about Kino?” Y/N asked and tried to calm herself down.

"You're friends and I, had a deal that I want them to reserve you from me," Kino said.

“Why did you do that?” Y/N asked.

“Don’t deny that you want me Y/N, I saw the way you looked at me while I am performing earlier. To be honest, I also want you too Y/N” Kino said and as he went closer to Y/N, she can’t stop blushing and he noticed it and just smirked at her and then when their faces are close to each other…

"Gosh! I didn't expect a hot male stripper wants me too! But still, my friends just left me with him!" Y/N thought and Kino licked his lips.

"It seems you are going to give yourself to me," Kino said and suddenly one of his hands went to Y/N's waist and pulled her closer to him and she felt an erection at her clothed core that made her moan suddenly and with that sudden moan of Y/N, he decided to kiss her passionately and she just responded to it and while they are still kissing, Kino's hands unbuttoning her shirt and after he successfully unbuttoned her shirt, he cupped her breast that made her moan and he had a chance to slip his tongue on her mouth as he dominates the kiss and suddenly they stopped kissing and Kino helped Y/N remove all her clothes and when she was already naked, he pushed her in the bed and lick his lips while he was staring at her and Y/N blushed and suddenly covered her body.

“Don’t cover Y/N! You are a whole damn meal and you are just beautiful!” Kino said and he hovered above her.

"I am happy that you are really giving yourself to me Y/N," Kino said.

"I think it's because you hypnotized me," Y/N said and Kino just smirked at her words.

“Am I that really attractive for you?” Kino asked.

"Of course! You're hot and sexy and also because you dance gracefully on the stage." Y/N said and Kino bites his lips.

“I really want to have a private show for you but I just want you so badly now. Also, call my real name, Hyunggu for this night baby!” Kino said.

“Sure! Save your show next time. Just take me instead for now Hyunggu!” Y/N said and he just smirked at her and suddenly his lips went to her neck as he licked her earlobe and traces some kisses in her jawline that made her moan his name softly. Then his lips were going to her breast as he licked between it and sucked her left nipple and one of his hands massaged her other breast and slightly pinch her right nipple that made Y/N throw her head back as she felt a new sensation to her and Kino just smirked at her.

“Ah! Hyunggu! More!” Y/N moaned.

"Sensitive, are we? I like that!" Kino said as he hummed in satisfaction. Then he traced kisses under her breast, her stomach and he also licked and kissed her belly button that made her moan softly. As he continued to kiss every inch of her body, he kissed and licked her legs to her inner thighs that made her moan non-stop, and as he reached her core…

“You’re so wet for me Y/N! I love it! You will be my meal for tonight!” Kino said and Y/N shivered as she felt his breath in her core while he dirty talked to her. 

“Shit! Can he just stop dirty talk to me and I think I will go crazy over him!" Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when he plunges his tongue to her core and lick and suck it at an incredible pace that made Y/N arched her back and curled her toes because of his action and Kino is smirking at her as he watched her pleasured face and the continuous sexy moans of his name that is escaping from her lips.

"Keep moaning my name baby! Sounds so sexy to me!" Kino said and while he is eating her out, he massaged her breast that made Y/N shiver again from his touch and as he continued to suck harshly her core, without a warning she cum in his mouth and he sucks her juices as he made a slurping sound in the room and he licks his lips.

"You are a delectable meal Y/N, that I want to taste every day," Kino said and Y/N blushed at his words.

“Can you stop being so hot and sexy!” Y/N said and Kino smirked at her and he hovered above her.

“Why? You think you can’t able to handle me?” Kino said as he looked at her eyes full of lust.

“I think I am just losing my shit on you!” Y/N said.

“Oh! Don’t worry baby, I will make you lost your mind this night and probably you can’t walk for a week.” Kino said as he smirked at her then he put a condom to his cock and when Y/N was about to talk, suddenly without a warning he inserted his cock to her and thrust it at a fast pace and…

“Shit! Hyunggu! Slow down! I-it hurts!” Y/N said as he gripped his biceps.

"I will fuck you with no mercy Y/N! I know you will able to handle me later." Kino said as he continues to thrust at a fast pace but as time goes by, Y/N became get used to the feeling of his cock to her and she was able to moan his name more. As Kino noticed that Y/N was already enjoying and feeling pleasurable, he decided to level up his pace from fast to hard and rough that made Y/N screamed on top of her lungs and her nails dug on his white muscular back that will surely leave red marks on it and also, that made Kino let out a sexy groan.

"You're so tight, baby! I think I can do this all day with you!" Kino said and Y/N tried to look at him as she already saw that his eyes were already close because he feels the way her walls are clenching around his cock and he continues to let out some moans of her name and she also sees that sweat is running down from his chest to his abs that made her lick her lips. Then suddenly as he continued at a stable pace Y/N felt her orgasm is approaching and…

“Hyunggu! I will cum!” Y/N said.

"Cum with me baby!" Kino said and in a few thrust of his cock, both of them screamed each other's names as they cum and the room now has a smell of sex and sweat and also, their heavy breathing can be heard because of the intense sex they did. Then Kino pulled-out from her and removed the condom from him and disposed it and he went back to lay beside Y/N in the bed.

"I am sorry Y/N if I went at a fast pace earlier and didn't mind that you are in pain. I am just so horny and I really want to wreck you tonight." Kino said.

“It’s ok Hyunggu! It was my first best and wildest experience from you.” Y/N said and Kino chuckled at her.

“It means you want more from me?” Kino asked and Y/N just smiled at him.

“Maybe! How can I not refuse with a hot and sexy male stripper.” Y/N said.

“Oh! You think you will be able to handle me again?” Kino asked.

“I think so Hyunggu! I think as time goes by, I will be addicted to you.” Y/N said and Kino was surprised at her words and smirked.

"Oh! You should be addicted to me because I will definitely make your life happy, wild, and adventurous." Kino said.

“What do you mean by that?” Y/N said.

"I mean, be my girlfriend and I will make you happy when you are with me. I love you Y/N!" Kino said and smiled at her brightly which made Y/N blushed.

“I didn’t expect you will really like me since we just met tonight! Also, I think you had a great plan to be with you tonight. I love you too Hyunggu!” Y/N said and both of them smiled at each other.

"Are you up for round 2, baby?" Kino asked as he winked at her.

“I am up for round 2 Hyunggu!” Y/N said and Kino smirked at her and he kissed her lips passionately and they went for few rounds until Y/N is completely exhausted.

끝 THE END  
Thank you for reading my one-shot smut fan fiction of Pentagon’s Kino!  
Stay tuned for the next member! :)  
고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


	8. JUNG WOOSEOK - NOT A STALKER - M

WARNING: DETAILED SMUT SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE AHEAD! 

AUTHOR’S NOTE: I will continue this one-shot smut collection. I will still think of a plot again each members so, please wait for my updates and bear with me readers! Thanks :)

Y/N suddenly wakes up because the doorbell rang and as she opened the door a delivery man is waiting for her and she was surprised that another gift was sent to her and she just gets the package from the delivery man and she went inside her place then as she opened the package for her, it was a beautiful silver bracelet that has dangling hearts on it.

“Wow! I bet this is expensive and I wonder who sent me this.” Y/N thought and she saw a note from the box and it says…

“Happy Birthday Y/N! I hope you like my gift to you! Don’t worry, soon we will meet each other! - J.W”

“Why do I keep receiving gifts from J.W? Do he really know me or is he just a stalker? Oh well, whoever he is, thanks for the gifts that he gave to me even though we haven’t met at all.” Y/N said to herself and just smiled at the gift. Then the next day, while she was working in the office, suddenly someone interrupted her and the whole department and it was an employee from the human resource department and…

"May I have your attention first, please? I will just introduce your new employee to your department." the human resource staff said and he showed himself to them and…

“Good morning I am Jung Wooseok! I hope we get along with each other! Nice to meet you all of you!” Wooseok said and smiled at them and many female employees were attracted to him because he is tall and handsome including Y/N who is very fascinated at his appearance.

"Wow! How tall and handsome he is! I think I will have now an inspiration to work every day!" Y/N thought and just smiled. As Wooseok was looking at each employees' faces, he suddenly noticed Y/N and he was surprised and…

“What? Y/N is here? I will be working with her? This is unexpected and I am glad that I will be able to work with her everyday,” Wooseok thought and just smiled at Y/N and she noticed it and she blushed.

"OMG! Did he just smiled back at me?" Y/N thought and the other female employees envy her because Wooseok smiled back at her. As time goes by, Wooseok noticed that Y/N keeps helping her with the things that he should know working in their department.

“She is very kind as always.” Wooseok thought and smiled at her.

"Thank you very much for helping me working here in the department," Wooseok said.

“No problem Wooseok! I have to go back to work. Have a nice day!” Y/N said.

“Ok! Have a nice day too Y/N!” Wooseok said and both of them smiled at each other and Y/N went back to work. Then while having a lunch break…

“Y/N, I noticed that you keep helping our newbie, Wooseok.” her friend named Jerin said.

“Why? Is it a bad thing that I am helping him?” Y/N said.

“Nope! Also, I noticed as time goes by, you two were getting close to each other. Why don’t you just date him.” Jerin said.

“Jerin, I am not rushing things, ok? I know I am attracted to him but it doesn’t mean I like him already. I am just willing to help him since he is our newbie and also, he is now my friend too.” Y/N said.

"I doubt that you don't like Wooseok. Ever since he was here in our department your face is always glowing and your vibe is always bright and I can feel you became more inspired and his existence matters to you." Jerin said as she slightly laughed at her and Y/N just chuckled at her words. As they went back to work, Y/N was going put a file on Wooseok's desk, and then she suddenly noticed at his desk a note that was sticking to his board and as she reads it and observes the note, Y/N remembered the initials of the name of the sender of the gifts that she received and she also noticed that Wooseok has the same penmanship with the sender. 

"What? Is he the one who gave me gifts on my birthday? But how did he know my address? Is he really a stalker?" Y/N thought and her thoughts were cut-off when Wooseok came back from his desk…

“Oh! Y/N! What brings you here?” Wooseok asked and smiled at her and she just looked at him with a blank face.

“I just bring some files that you should work on. Work well Wooseok! I have to go back to work.” Y/N said.

"Ok! Thanks, Y/N!" Wooseok said as he still smiling at her and Y/N just left him and didn't even smiled back to him and he suddenly noticed it.

“Why didn’t she smile at me at all? Did I do something wrong?” Wooseok thought and just went back to work.

Then as time goes by, Wooseok noticed that she keeps ignoring him for the past few days and as their shift ended, Wooseok approached her and…

“Y/N, can we talk?” Wooseok asked.

"I have to go home now Wooseok," Y/N said.

“I will drive you home, I insist Y/N! I really want to talk to you.” Wooseok said and Y/N sighed.

"Fine! Let's go and we can just talk about it in my place." Y/N said and Wooseok nodded. Then the ride going to her place is quiet. 

"Why is she like this? I don't know what I did do wrong to her." Wooseok thought and just focused on driving to her place. As they reached her house, Y/N let him go inside her place and both of them sat in the living room and…

“Y/N, Why do you keep ignoring me for these past few days?” Wooseok asked with concern on his eyes and Y/N sighed.

“Wooseok, are you done hiding something from me?” Y/N asked and Wooseok was surprised at her sudden question.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Wooseok said and Y/N raised one of her eyebrows.

"Jung Wooseok! Why don't you just tell me that you are my stalker that you were the one who keeps sending me gifts." Y/N said and Wooseok gulped.

“Y/N! To be honest, I am not completely your stalker, I am your secret admirer since we are in college but at that time I am not your classmate and I am in another section of the class and I am also the one who is leaving notes to your locker but you just ignore them and didn't think of being curious to me. That's why whenever I send you a gift I know the address of your place." Wooseok said and it was Y/N's turn to be surprised.

"What? But I didn't get to meet you at the university at that time. Also, I am sorry Wooseok because that time I am just really focused on my academics that’s why I ignore your notes to me.” Y/N said as she can’t look at him.

“It’s ok Y/N! Now I understand. But that time I am really shy to confess to you in person until we are now working because I am still thinking that you already are in a relationship and I just keep sending you some gifts for your birthday and other occasions but I never followed you everywhere like a stalker.” Wooseok said.

“I am sorry Wooseok that I accused you of being my stalker. But I think I had just a good timing in discovering that you are actually my secret admirer.” Y/N said as she looked at him.  
“What do you mean Y/N?” Wooseok asked.

“I like you too Wooseok!” Y/N said and he was surprised at her sudden confession and both of them smiled brightly.

“Are you serious Y/N?” Wooseok asked and smiled brightly at her.

"Yup! The feeling is mutual." Y/N said and Wooseok hugged her and he cupped her face and he kissed her passionately and then suddenly Y/N sit in his lap that made Wooseok slightly surprise at her actions and as they pulled out from the kiss, they looked at each other and…

"Wooseok make love to me," Y/N said and Wooseok smirked at her.

“Sure baby! I love you Y/N!” Wooseok said.

“I love you too Wooseok!” Y/N said and both of them remove each other’s clothes and after they remove their clothes, they stare at each other’s bodies and…

“Gosh! His body is perfect and sexy!” Y/N thought and she blushed as Wooseok continued to stare at her with admiration.

“You are so beautiful and hot Y/N! You are a goddess!" Wooseok said and Y/N blushed at his words and he suddenly pushed slightly her from the sofa and Wooseok is now on top of her and he kissed her harshly and he bites her lips that made Y/N moan and he slipped his tongue to her and he dominated the kiss and then one of his hands went to her core and stroke it with his index finger that made her moan his name more and Wooseok suddenly pulled out from the kiss and…

"You're wet for me! I like it!" Wooseok said and he decided to kiss her neck as he suck and bite it that made a visible hickey and he also licks her earlobe and traced kisses in her jawline and collarbones. Then Wooseok went to her breast and he sucks and licks her nipples that made her moan his name softly.

"Wooseok! More!" Y/N said and he smirked at her and he suddenly sucks her breast roughly that made also a hickey on it and while he is giving attention to her breast, he decided to insert his two fingers to her and Y/N moaned loudly at the sudden contact of his fingers to her core as she suddenly arched her back and as he continued to pump his finger to her, he watched Y/N who is now in pure pleasure as her eyes were close and she keeps moaning his name and he hummed in satisfaction and because of the scene he is now watching.

“Fuck! You’re so hot when you moan my name like that! Keep moaning baby!” Wooseok said and as he continued to finger her, he decided to curl his fingers inside her and that made her scream and gripped his biceps and that made Wooseok became more aroused and then without a warning Y/N cum in his fingers, and Wooseok licked his finger seductively while looking at her.

“You taste so sweet and tasty Y/N! I love it!” Wooseok said and smirked at her.

“Gosh! This man is really just sexy and hot when he dirty talks to me!” Y/N thought. Then Wooseok put a condom on his cock and he hovered above her and looked at her.

“Are you ready for me Y/N?” Wooseok asked.

“Yup! I am ready for you! I love you Wooseok!” Y/N said.

“I love you too Y/N!” Wooseok said as he slowly inserting his cock and Y/N hugged him tightly and suddenly yelped in pain and…

"Y/N I assure you, that you will feel pleasurable later!" Wooseok said and Y/N just nodded and he let her adjust for a few seconds and suddenly he felt that Y/N was moving that caused friction between them that made him moan and…

“Wooseok! You can move now!” Y/N said and Wooseok smirked at her and he thrust his cock to her at a fast pace that made her moan more and Y/N suddenly slightly raking her nails at his back and…

Fuck! You're so tight Y/N!" Wooseok said as he hugged her body close to him and suddenly he changes his pace from fast to a hard pace that made Y/N screamed on top of her lungs.

"Shit! Feel so good inside of you Y/N! " Wooseok said and he just continues to pound her hard, both of them were now in pure bliss because Wooseok's eyes were now close as he felt that his cock is being clenched by her walls that made him want more to go rough to her and he suddenly did it and that made Y/N scream again and gone crazy because of his incredible stamina he has and she just dug her nails at his back and arched her back violently that made their chest touched and as Wooseok was still at a stable pace at her, she suddenly felt something that was about to be undone.

“Are you going to cum now Y/N?” Wooseok asked.

“Yes! I will cum Wooseok!” Y/N said.

"Cum with me!" Wooseok said and in a few thrust of his cock, both of them cum and he pulled out from her and disposed of the condom and threw it in the trash can and he carried Y/N to her room and both of them laid in the bed and they looked at each other.

“I am happy that you are mine now Y/N!” Wooseok said and smiled at her.

“Me too! I will never regret that I lose my virginity to you!” Y/N said.

"Don't worry Y/N I will cherish you and I will make you happy as always until our relationship will last forever," Wooseok said and Y/N nodded.

“I love you Wooseok!” Y/N said.

"I love you too Y/N!" Wooseok said as he kissed her lips and forehead and he hugged her close to her as both of them went to sleep.

끝 THE END  
Thank you for reading my one-shot smut fan fiction of Pentagon’s youngest member Wooseok!  
고마워요 여러분! (Thanks, Everyone!)


End file.
